Jacob's Passion
by MaddieLovesYou
Summary: Takes place after Bella was kissed by Jacob, but Bella didn't tell anyone. What happened if after that kiss, He became obsessed with Bella, and broke into her room? What happens to Jacob, after total regret? -A story of betrayal, forgiveness, and friendship :) (Not for anyone under the age of 12) *Now rated T*
1. Chapter 1

I planned on spending my weekend in my house. Edward was out hunting for a couple days, and I haven't seen Jacob since he...

I put down a book Renee gave me, and sat on the edge of my bed. I didn't want to tell Edward that Jacob had forced me to kiss him. But if i didn't, then he would end up reading Jake's mind anyway, and be upset that i didn't tell him. I didn't really know what to do.

"Hey, Beautiful." A husky voice said behind me, grabbing me by my waist. I yelped, realizing who it was.

"Jacob," I breathed, trying to squirm out of his hold, and failing quickly. He smirked, then turned me around, so that I was facing him.

"What's up?" His eyes weren't warm like they usually were. They were black, and distant.

I grabbed his hands, trying to pull them off of me. "Jake, I don't want to talk right now. Go away."

He frowned and clinched his fists, which hurt, considering the fact that his hands were still _on my waists!_

__"Jake, your'e hurt-"

"No, wait. I need to talk to you. I understand you still don't feel anything for me yet. I guess my kiss wasn't enough. Hmm...I guess I'll have to try something else."

I grumbled, starting to get annoyed. "Jake, forcing yourself on me is not going to make me realize anything, except maybe the fact that your a real jerk."

He sighed. "Bella, if I don't..._show _you that you really love me, then how will you realize it. You won't kiss me yourself."

I exhaled, really starting to get mad at him. This was _not _my Jacob, the sweet, funny, best friend of mine. He must still think he's a wolf. Though I doubted that. "Jake, what has gotten into your head, to make you think that it's okay for you to break into my house and lay your dirty hands on me!?"

He grinned, a grin that didn't reach his abrupt eyes, then pulled me closer to him, whispering above my ear. "It's not breaking in when the window's open. I didn't _break _anything. And my hands aren't that dirty, so you'll be okay."

That did it. I was officially furious. I pulled away from him and stood up. " Jake, I'm going to call Edward if you don't leave, right now."

His eyes narrowed, and he pulled me back toward him, even closer than before, to where my chest was against his.

"Bells, You're lying to yourself. You think that bloodsucker is the only person you could ever love. You've brain washed yourself. And now I'm not leaving until I make you realize that you have feelings for me."

And with that said, he crushed his lips into mine, more aggressively then last time at Lapush, then backed me up against the wall.  
I yelped in terror, as his hands felt their way down the small of my back, then around to my hips, and back to my waists, his lips still pressed hard against mine, forcing my lips to part with his.

I heard faint footsteps coming from the window, then the soft, velvet voice that I recognized. Then Jacob threw me over his shoulders, and jumped through my window, with the velvet voice chasing behind.

Jacob's lips traced my jaw and neck while running, then whispered into my ear. "Don't worry Bella. You'll be at my place soon, so we can continue where we left off..."

I then completely shut down. And waited. Waited for this all to be over.

* * *

**So, how's it looking so far? Let me hear what you think in the reviews. It's odd to be writing about Jacob like this, because I know He would never act like this.**

**Thanks For Reading! ;) Next chapter will come soon :):):):)**


	2. Chapter 2

Jacob sped through the woods. I could barely hear Edward's faint voice from behind. I missed him so much, and wanted to run into his arms. But i _couldn't. _Because _my _Jacob was gone, and an unfamiliar, obsessed boy was left in his place.  
Jacob sped up when we got close to the boundary line, then darted past it, and stopped in his tracks. "Just give it up, bloodsucker. You come on my land and your dead. At least, more dead than you are now."

I could hear Edward's voice- He sounded very close. How I wanted to just jump out of Jake's arms and run into his, and have him protect me, have me wake up and tell me that this was all a dream.

"Jacob, Face it. She doesn't want you. Just hand her over, and this could all be over." He sounded really stressed, and his tone was more acidic than Jacob's.

Jacob flipped me over so that he was holding me against him, to where I could see Edward's face, cold as stone.

"Edw-" I attempted to say, but Jacob had grabbed my chin and lifted me up to face him. "You understand why I have to do this, Don't you Bells?"  
I stared back in horror, wanting to die. I finally could find my voice to speak. "N-no, Jake, Don't. Don't do this. Please.."

He squinted his eyes to a thin line, and picked me up, still looking into my scared eyes. "Bella...I..._want..._you. I want you to love me, to realize you love me more than him. So this is how it has to be."

Edward flinched, then grimaced. "Jacob Black. Once you cross this line again... I _will _kill you, If you do this to her. You _need _to get a hold of yourself, to let her go. She. doesn't. want .you"

And with that, Jacob was already heading towards his house.

**That's all for right now. It's getting pretty intense, right? Jacob would be a good antagonist, but I like him better when he's nice and sweet. I'll work on chapter 3 some,and then I'll post it when it's ready. Hope you enjoyed this one ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

Jacob walked through the front door, and carried me through the hallway. He kissed me God knows how many times, before pushing me up against the wall in the hall. It was dark, since it was getting late, and no lights were on in the house. He coldly smiled at me. "My dad's at the Clearwater's house, so we have the whole place to ourselves..."

I swallowed and tried to talk while his lips were on mine. "J-Ja...p-please..stop..."

He took his lips off of mine and gawked at me, whispering. "Why don't you _admit _it already. I'm done with your games, Bella."

"Jake, I love Edward. Not you." I caught him off guard for a moment, to have enough time to push him off of me and run towards the back door, but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back into his chest.  
"Bella, Your hurting yourself by lying. Why can't you see that? I'm doing this for you. For us. So we could be happy, without the leach coming between you and me. We're meant to be together, Bells. And after tonight, you'll see that I'm right, that I was right all along."  
He picked me up by my hips and I attempted to kick him as he carried me to his bedroom. He threw me onto his bed, taking his shirt off.

"Jake, no! Please!" I shouted at him, tears now flowing down my cheeks. "I don't _want _thins. I'll _never _want this!"  
He ignored me, as he laid down next to me, grabbing my waist and kissing me.  
And I shut my eyes tight. I didn't want to see this. I knew what would soon come to this.  
I wanted to disappear. But most of all, I wanted Edward.

**Kay, guys. i have only a couple more chapters after this, so i'm going to make it pretty good. Oh, and I'm changing my user name,to don't get confused. I'll keep all my fanfics**

**Hope you like it ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back! And I'm really really really sorry I've been gone for so long. I've been working on my book series. Which brings me back to another thing I haven't mentioned. I'm writing a book series. It'll be published sooner or later. Well, here's the chapter you've been waiting like two months For. Again, I'm sorry .**

* * *

I woke up in what felt like mid-morning, and remembered what had happened. I kept my eyes closed, hoping it was just a dream. Or a nightmare.

Unfortunately, when I opened my eyes, I found myself facing a sleeping Jake. He looked like the old Jake when he slept. The young and sweet one that i used to visit at the rez and ride motor bikes with. I missed that Jacob, and I would've given the world to have him back and to never see _this _Jacob again.  
I pulled the covers off of me, grabbed my clothes next to the bed, and quietly step through the door and walk through the hallway to the kitchen, grabbing the home phone. I kept a promise in my head not to panic until I got out of Jake's house...

I dialed Edward's number, while slipping on my pants and buttoning my flannel shirt. He answered about a millisecond after the second ring  
"Bella. Are you alright?"

I breathed a sigh of relief, lowering my voice to a slight whisper. "I'm, Er...Maybe. C-could you just pick me up at the border line, Please?"

"Of course. I'm coming right now."

"Thanks. P-Please hurry. I don't know know how long Jacob will be asle-"

A hand grabbed the phone out of my hand, and I knew who it was. "Please!" I shouted. I could still faintly hear Edward's worried voice on the other line. "Bella? Bella! God... I'm coming, Hang in th-"

The hand ripped the phone cord out of the wall, and let it fall to the floor. I slowly turned around, and found myself looking into Jacob's deep, black eyes. He smiled wryly, grabbing my arm. "Going so soon, Bella?"

A shock of fear ran down my spine, as a tear slid down my cheek. "J-Jake, Please..."

"I don't want to hurt you, Bells, but if you're going to keep denying anything for me, then there's nothing else I can do." He reached up to stroke my face, and I slapped him away. He was caught off guard, so I took my chance and stumbled toward to the door. I grabbed the handle and slung the door open, but Jacob, right behind me, slammed it shut again, splintering the wooden frame. Jake grabbed and pushed me onto the ground, bounding my wrists to the oak floor, and kissing me with even more aggression than before.  
After at least an hour of Jacob's aggression and my crying out for Edward or _anyone, _A soft knock sounded at the door. I looked through the window to see Sam Ulley, and Jacob got up, fixing his belt, leaving me on the floor, a perfect chance for escape. But I couldn't run, couldn't move. I was so stressed and shocked, and sore.  
Jacob opened the door enough to show his face, a nervous look across it. "Sam, this isn't a good time."

"Jacob, Billy sent me to check on you. He decided to stay out at the Clearwaters. Jake, what's happened to you? You've been missing the council meetings, and you've been avoiding the pack for three days. What's going on?"

"Sam, this _really _isn't a good time." Jacob began to close the door, but Sam held it open. He looked past Jake's shoulder's and saw me, Bruised, half-exposed, and frightened. He narrowed his eyes and looked at Jacob. "Jacob, You didn't...You can't just do this..."

"Sam, I Just-"

"No. I don't want to hear it. I can't believe this. Move."

Jacob didn't protest, and stepped aside. After I was dressed, Sam carried me to his car and drove me to the border line.

He opened the door and put me into Edwards arms. His expression was pained, and worried. I attempted to smile, but it did no good.  
Sam tried to apologize, but Edward cut him off, saying nothing. He lay me in the passenger seat, then got on his side and drove off. I looked at him through the whole way. He looked like he was about to cry, though i knew that was impossible.  
It wasn't impossible for me, though. I sobbed quietly, remembering every kiss, every pain, every moment...

...**Um...So, yea...To be honest, I'm kind of disturbed by my own writing...Yea...Well, it'll calm down soon. I really couldn't imagine Jacob doing this. His behavior in this story kinda reminds me of Jake Thorn, from the Halo book series.  
****Anyway, This was supposed to be done yesterday, but, well it's a long story. I was typing it on my Ipod at 1 in the morning, and my ipod went dead before i could save it, so i had to rewrite it. God, this was stressing.  
Next chapter will come soon.**

**Hope you enjoyed :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Edward parked the car into his garage, and before i could blink, he picked me up and was carrying me inside. I quieted my soft sobbing enough to be able to hear Edward say his first words since Sam drove me to him.  
His voice was strained and rough as he carried me inside.

"Carlisle's going to help you. You're going to be okay." He looked angry as he handed put me in Carlisle's arms, but I knew it wasn't because of anything Carlisle did...

He carried me into a room upstairs with a small hospital bed and equipment. He set me on the bed and observed my bruised and scratched arms and legs, the started getting out cloth and bandages.

He gently wrapped it around my arm and i tried not to wince, in pain.

"Edward hasn't told me anything except that I needed to help you. Could you please tell me what happened?"

And then i lost it, and started crying softly again.

"Bella, what's the matter? I need to know so I know how to help you."

I looked up at him. I knew i could trust Carlisle. He was practically a second dad. I wiped my eyes and looked at the ground. "J-Jacob."

"Jacob Black?" His eyes became understanding and concerned. "Did he do this to you?"

I nodded and after a few minutes, i ended up telling him everything from Jake coming into my room, to Trying to escape _his _room...

**...He he! i'm exited for this one. remember when i said there would only be a few more chapters? well , I LIED! MWAHAHAHA. Kidding, but really, i dont know when im going to end this, its really interesting coming up with this stuff as i go along. **

**and Edward's POV is coming up in the next chapter, which i will be working on as soon as i get done writing this...this, um.. this thingy...what am i doing? huh.. I dunno.  
this one was kinda short, but more is to come very very VERY VEERRRRYYYY soon. **

**More to come :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heh. told you it was going to be fast. okay, I'm about to lose my ideas so I'll start writing now. enjoy :)**

**Edward's POV**

I clinched my fists as I heard Bella start to cry again in the other room. I hoped she wasn't hurt too bad, and that Carlisle could help her recover from the damage.

I knew it wouldn't be like that, though. I had read Jacob's mind, his intentions of what to do with her.  
Werewolves were almost just as strong as vampires, especially when being aggressive. Bella was lucky she was still alive.

_Dumb, perverted mutt, _I thought. _She better be okay..._

Carlisle came outside the room, shutting the door behind him. He had a concerned look spread upon his face.

"How bad is it?" I asked, my voice cracking.

He shook his head. "Well, her pelvis and left hip are shattered. the sacrum and ischium fractured. her femur is broken, and her radius and ulna were weakened from pressure. I gave her morphine, though she didn't seem in too much pain. Probably from shock."

I clenched my jaw. I'm going to kill that mutt.

"Edward, she'll be okay. Don't worry. Relax. She said she wanted to see you. She's waiting. Don't try to frighten her. From what she's told me, I know she doesn't need anymore stress right now. "

I opened the door and walked into the room. Bella was all wrapped up, from hip to toe, and she had a distant, solemn look on her face. She looked at me and weakly smiled as I crouched down next to her.  
"Bella...I'm so sorry...for what he did to you. I wish I could have been there to help you, but that dog wasn't bluffing when he said he would attack me and the rest if I crossed territory. I just wish I could've-"

She put her hand over my mouth, closing her eyes. "Shh. I know. But i'm okay."

I moved her hand from my mouth, surprised. I pointed to her heavily wrapped and bruised body. "You call this okay?"

"Please, Edward, Can we talk about this later? I'm tired, really."

I sighed, gently kissing her forehead. "I understand. You need some rest."

I watched her fall asleep, and then rushed out of the house.I needed something to kill, before I got carried away.

I wanted nothing more in the world, than to kill Jacob Black...


	7. Chapter 7

**Good Morning :) **

**I guess it's not morning for all of you. Oh well. Good day. Someone in the comments gave me a good idea (i wish I remembered your name, please remind me :P) so I decided to update daily. And that means, like, everyday. kinda like a blog, but its , er, Bella's blog. okay, bad example. let me rephrase. I will write every day, so the story will be longer, and when I run out of ideas, (not anytime soon) then that's when the story will end, too. Okay. I'll start. I have some inspiring music on, so I'm ready for the drama.  
Enjoy :)**

**Paul's POV**

"It's not funny. I'm serious." I punched Jared in the arm, while he snorted like a moron. "Something's wrong. He hasn't been around in forever. Wasn't even at the bonfire. I don't ever hear 'em anymore, when I'm on patrol. It's like he's hiding something. Sam's gone up to check on him, to see what's up."  
Quil rolled his eyes. "Dude, quit being a gossip girl. He's probably just in one of his emo moods."  
Embry spit on the sand, next to the log he was sitting on. "I bet it's about Bella Swan. Then, we he comes around, all we'll hear about is 'Bella this, Bella that-"

"Bella, Thy love to thee..." Jared added, with echoing laughter following his remark, and I shook my head in disagreement. "God, you guys are worse than Le-"

"Worse than who?" Leah said, coming from out of the forests, with Seth behind her. I shrugged and continued. "If it wasn't something big, then Sam wouldn't have called everyone here, would he? And I don't see Jake anywhere around here right now."

"Maybe he didn't hear. He hasn't been around at all.." Seth sat on the log next to Quil.  
"Sam's here," Leah mumbled, shutting us up.  
We all looked behind us in unison, to see Sam walking our way, a few feet away. I swallowed and sat down next to Embry.  
Sam looked stressed, his eyes dark. "I called you all here to announce that something happened this morning, to Bella Swan."

Leah shrugged. "So? What is she to us? She had it coming when she started hanging around those bloods-"

"Quiet, Leah. It's our concern, because it was the fault of one of our pack members."

They looked around at each other, confused. I looked at Sam, surely knowing who it probably was. "Jake, right? What's he done this time?"

Jared rolled his eyes. "Did he get mad at her or something?" He said, and the rest chimed in.

"Maybe he kissed her."

"Probably killed her."

"Serves him right."

"Guys, this is Jake we're talking about. He wouldn't"

"Aw, shut up, Seth."

"No, everyone shut it!" Sam demanded, and it went silent. "Bella Swan wasn't injured by accident. This wasn't something of the ordinary wolf instinct. She was raped. I found her this morning."

No one moved. Shock was across mine and everyone else's face. Jake? He didn't...

Seth was the first to speak. "Y-you...you don't mean...H-He wouldn't...to Bella?"

"You couldn't mean Jake did this, could you? I mean, God..That's low.." I looked at the ground. This didn't make any since.

Sam nodded. "Jacob was the only one with her at the time. It couldn't possible be anyone else. I found her in Billy's place."

Seth wrinkled his head, concerned. "I-Is she..okay?"

Sam shrugged. "She didn't look too great. I brought her to the border line. She'd already called her boyfriend. I'm guessing he took her to ."

Quil shook his head, shuddering. " Jake's _is _pretty strong, so..Poor girl. God, I knew Jake liked the leach lover, but didn't think he'd do _that _to her. I mean..whoa.."

We all nodded, agreeing. I coughed then spit on the ground. "Well, what do we do? Call the cops or something. It's not like we can. They do blood test and stuff there. He would give us all away."

"I don't know. Bella's boyfriend seemed pretty sure he'll want to speak to him soon..." The pack snorted.

"Yeah, definitely."

"Yep. He's dead."

"Twenty bucks on Jacob."

"No way, The leech'll be furious. He'll crush 'em."

Seth stood up. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait a second. You're not agreeing that Jake should, like, _die, _ are you? I mean, he's still Jake, right? He's part of the pack. Yea, he did something terrible, but we need him. Think of Billy."

We glanced at each other, thinking, then shrugged and nodded.

Sam looked out into the grey and musty ocean. " If you're planning on keeping Jacob in the pack, then I'm guessing were gonna need to prepare ourselves when The Cold One comes.

"Yeah."

"I guess.."

"We'll back 'em up."

"Yea, let's keep that idiot from getting killed, so I can kill 'em myself."

I looked at Leah, smirking. "I doubt you could take him on, wimp."

She rolled her eyes and sighed, ignoring my snide comment, and the pack headed for Billy's- where Jake was.

I hated confronting people..

**So what do you think? I'm kinda blank today, so tell me what _you _think should happen in the next chapter. The next chapter will possibly either Bella or Jacob's POV, maybe Edward's. Or Maybe Alice's. Hmm... Ida know.  
** **I hope you enjoyed it, really :) :) :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Back! again. for, like, the third time today..  
I really can't stay away from this story, can I? Oh well. By the way, some of you guys commenting just crack me up.  
You guys are so supportive. Your comments make me smile :)  
I've been debating...with myself.. because i have no friends (haha) and I decided to go with Jacob's POV, Because I haven't done one for him yet. So, yeah. Enjoy :) **

**Jacob's POV**

I sat in the corner of the kitchen, staring at the phone cord, ripped out and dangling with small wires. Today had been both the best and the worst day of my eternity, if that made any sense. Bella had been taken away, before I had gotten another chance to make her realize. I was so close. After a while, she had surrendered, and stopped struggling. If I had just gotten at least another half hour...  
But Sam destroyed the chance, and ruined my future with Bella. I knew I was going to hear it from the pack. I hadn't figured that they'd do anything. I mean, they need me, right? I wished that they'd understand. I wasn't a monster for this. This was Just how it was supposed to be..  
I'd remember every moment for ever. I wouldn't get another chance like the one I got yesterday and today. I doubted I'd even get to see Bella again. Unless, she actually wanted to see me..

I hoped I hadn't hurt her too bad. I tried to be careful, but it was so hard to. She was so fragile. and beautiful...  
I wanted her here, wanted to keep trying. I had my chance, but I blew it. I didn't know what happened at the time. Once on the first kiss, in her room, It was too late. I couldn't stop, couldn't control myself. Everything just, sort of, went black. But I could see her beauty, and cherish the way she was so close to me, her skin so soft and translucent.  
And those _hips, _so small, but so inviting. I just couldn't help myself..  
I had never felt more pleased in my life.

**Edward's POV**

I couldn't _take _it! I had crashed down at least seven pines in the woods and hunted down any animal that came in my path. I just couldn't calm down. The things he did to her, the cry of fear I heard over the phone, the bruises and scrapes and broken bones, all lower than her stomach...  
I wanted to make him regret it, make him cry out from pain, just like my Bella had. I wanted to make him regret everything he did, everything he thought-

"Edward, what are you doing here?" Alice called out. I had forgotten that she and the rest had gone out to hunt for the day. I wished that Alice could have seen it, and stopped it before it happened. But she couldn't see through the pervert's plans, which made me even more mad.

"You're mad," Jasper stated. "Is something wrong?"

"Jasper, Yes, something is wrong. I've never felt this much fury in my whole existence."

"What happened?" Alice questioned, concerned of my behavior. I exhaled, trying not to snarl. "Bella's been hurt. She's practically crushed. Carlisle has her in his office. I just can't-"

"Wait, wait, wait. Bella? What _happened? _Did you.."

"No, Alice. I wouldn't dare. It was the sick _mutt_, Jacob Black! He almost _killed_ her!"

Confusion crossed Alice's face and mind. "I don't understand..He likes Bella, doesn't he? Why would he-"

"No, Alice, it's not like that. Alice, Jacob Black _raped _Bella."

She and Jasper froze in shock, before concern and worry filled their minds. Alice started toward the house.

"God.. Bella, poor thing. I can't believe..."

Jasper followed behind her, as so did I. I needed to see Bella, make sure she was okay.

Plus, I didn't want to end up doing something to Jacob-

without my Bella's permission...

**I enjoyed writing this chapter. Though I had to get kinda angry to write it, since I had to get the feel for Edward's angst.  
**

**Angst. Is that the right word? Hmm..I really don't know. **

**Anyway, I had a hard time, because I can't stay mad at Jacob for anything. I just can't. I mean, I hate what he did in this story, but I'm still all like 'Aww..Jacob 3 '**

**...I'm odd...**

**Anyway, I'm about to take a quick brake (Because I've been typing for hours) and then I'll get back to working on the next chapter, which will most likely be the POV of Bella.  
Hope this entertained you :) :) :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Um...I don't know...I just don't know..Kinda stuck. It'll go by slower than usual for me. And for the ones who are confused, and are wondering if i'm really a team jacob. To be honest, I'm not. im also not a team edward. I'm simply just a team Twilight, all together :P  
okay. I'll try to start. sorry for my punctuation right now. i'm just too busy thinking up the chapter to really care. OH! got it! Okay, now I can write :)**

**Bella's POV**

I didn't know what to think of myself.  
I wanted to hate Jacob, to despise him, to never want to see him again.  
But I just couldn't. When I think about Jacob, I didn't think about what had happened. I thought about the good times we used to have, back in the garage, fixing up the rabbit, or riding motor cycles on the old dirt road. I didn't hate him.

I missed him.  
I didn't know what had happened to him. What triggered him to be like this?  
When he kissed me the other day, I didn't know what to think of it, because I expected it from him, because that's just Jacob.  
But the way he acted back there wasn't Jacob.  
I had the urge to find out what happened to him, to find the old Jacob inside.

Edward bent down next to me and gently kissed my forehead. "Alice is here. She'd like to see you."

I sighed and shook my head. "Are you sure about that? I mean...You know how well she overreacts.."

He narrowed his eyes, sitting up. "Bella, do you really think that this is all an overreaction? Bella, this is _serious. _It wasn't just some kiss he stole from you. What he did was sick, and cruel."

I froze. did he find out about my not telling him when Jake kissed me? Right when I thought it, he seemed to read the question on my face.  
" I, uh, heard a lot of Jacob's thoughts at the border line, and that happened to be one of them."

He sighed. "Bella, why didn't you tell me? I could have stopped this before it happened."

I looked down, at my weak and wrapped up feet. "Because I was afraid of what you would do to him. Edward, I know you'll never forgive him for this. But I will."

"Bella, look what he _did _to you! You could have died!"

"But I didn't! I know you can't see it, but the old Jake's still there. And I'm going to find a way for him to be himself again."

Edward grimaced, obviously offended, though I didn't know why. "You can't possibly be thinking about going back there to him!"

"Edward, he's my best friend! If I lose him, then I don't know what I'll do."  
He grumbled, frustrated. "Bella-"

"No. I mean it. Please, just don't go out to hurt Jake. I love you Edward, really, but I can't lose him.."

He didn't respond. He just stared out ahead of me, then walked out of the room. Alice came in shortly after. She looked horrified. She gasped, walked towards me, then scrunched her nose.

I blushed realizing how much to them I smelt like Jacob...

**Yay! I made it. that was easier than I thought, hmm. There's going to be drama. a lot of it. just wait and see :)**

**Oh and, just a random thought, I had a dream that Jacob Black went to my highschool!  
And also, I had a space ship...  
I'm weird..  
Hope you didn't think this was a waste of time. I really did try. My best. I guess it's okay, Oh well.**

**Hope you enjoyed. did i say that already? idk. Bye :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ughhh...Can't...Stop...Writing...I've been adding chapters all day! It's 11:14 PM. I've been typing since 2:46. And I'm not even tired, yet. I don't know why.  
** **Alright, I'll start now.**

** Edward's POV**

I left Bella with Alice and headed out of the house once again. I knew what my intentions were. I got inside the Volvo and headed towards the boundary line, that might possibly soon be broken.  
Jacob Black was already there- with three others. He was the only one not in a wolf form. he knew that I was coming.  
I got out of the car and stepped forward, right on the edge of the invisible line, and growls erupted from the three large wolves. Their thoughts were loud, and meant for me to hear.

_We won't let you touch him!_

_Don't even try!_

_Edward, we're sorry, this all is really-_

_Shut it, Seth!_

_Sorry._

Jacob walked closer, to where we were face-to-face, a snide look across his face. I was the first to say something.

"Jacob Black, You know what I plan to do."

He nodded, his face unchanging. I started again. "What you've done is really sick, and makes me despise you more than anything in the world."

He didn't budge.

"You could have killed her. She could be dead right now."

That seemed to have gotten his attention. "She's not that-"

"Her hips and almost everything around them are shattered. You crushed her."

His face grew solemn, but he still kept his stand. " I didn't know.."

"She counted on you. To be there for her. She trusted you and you let her down. Now it's my responsibility to make sure she never experiences this again.  
"Yea, well I could have been there for her. When you and your family of leeches left. I could have healed her. But you came back, and you ripped her right out from under me."  
"That doesn't give you the right to violate her!" I snapped, losing my patience. "Hear me out, Jacob Black. Bella chooses to belong to me. She doesn't want you. _She doesn't love you!"_

He shuddered, then pounced at me, now a snarling red wolf. I backed up then threw him across the street, where he didn't stay for long. He charged straight at me, his lips curled under, and his teeth showing. He had me on the ground, right under him, his teeth two inches from my neck. I almost gave up- but that was when he let all his thoughts show.  
Every thought and truth that he held bound the the back of his mind, unsheilded, inviting me in to read.

"You're lying to yourself." I shouted. This was my only hope. "You've lied to yourself this whole time. You did this to Bella out of your own selfish escape."

He stopped for a second, denial filling his eyes. I continued. "You were so miserable, so willing to do anything to put yourself out of the agony in your heart..You tried to force yourself to imprint, and you were too scared to try it on anyone else but Bella, because you were too afraid to lose her."

He shook his head, trying to block out my confrontation, but failing. I started once again, not planning to stop until he was unfocused. "But you still feel the pain, inside of you. You wan't to keep trying, until you finally imprint, though you have doubts that it will come that easy, that you will ever find relief."

He snarled while I spoke, more furious at himself than at me. "And you deny the truth! You deny it when it's right in front of you! You know, deep down, that you will never be able to make anything different with you and Bella,"

Impatient growls came from behind Jacob, when I finally finished it off. "You know, straight from your heart, that Bella will never love you enough to want anything to change. That you will never.. be.. _enough."_

Jacob growled and then whimpered, losing focus long enough for me to throw him off off me, and against a tree.  
The others stared back in disbelief and confusion, when Jacob looked back at me, then ran off into the woods, his three pack members following behind.

**That's all for now. Edward's really good at manipulating people. he did it to Riley, to Victoria..  
****Anyway, this might be the last chapter for tonight. I'ts 12:16 PM, and I have school tomorrow.  
Though, I usually go to bed at about 1 am anyway.  
I'm an insomniac..  
But My laptop needs time to rest, because it's starting to get a little slow :P  
This is the main chapter, by the way. What do they call it? The climax, I think.  
**

**Hope you liked it,**

**More to come :) :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Another beautiful day, and another, um...odd story.  
** **with 23 followers! Thank you so much, guys! Ya'll put me on the top of the world :)  
Anyway, I've been reading the comments, and one of them that I read, well, they were so right.**

**The pack didn't react good enough when they found out about Jacob. So I've decided to plan on adding more wolf pack POV's to reveal more of their emotions, to make it run smoother.  
and when I say smoother, I mean there's going to be some action :)  
Which brings me back to another thing.  
..Um...I don't know what to do with Jacob.  
Yet.**

**I'm still thinking. should he be forgiven, or shunned or killed or what?**

**What do you guys think?  
I'll have to debate with myself again, I guess. Ha ha. Well, back to the story ;)  
**

**Bella's POV**

"Dad, really, I'm ok-"

"You could've called sooner. I could be up there by now. I'm coming."

"Dad, No!" I blurted, thinking about hanging up. "Just, just, stay there. they're not allowing visitors yet."

"Why not?" He sounded annoyed. I breathed, thinking up something. "The, uh hospital's crowded. Plus, they still need to run a few tests on me. But really, dad. I'm okay. In fact, I'n more than okay. I'm happy." I sighed, not believing even my own story. "I gotta go, dad. Bye."

"But Bell-"

I hung up, handing Edward the phone. We had told Charlie that I'd been in a car accident- a van with broken brakes, and Edward's car happened to be in the way.  
I'm surprised Charlie even believes anything I say anymore.

"Edward, are you sure about this? I mean, you're already troubled with me here. I don't want your ideal 'role pay' to be hard on you.."

He smiled, wrapping his head with some of Carlisle's cloth tape. "Trust me, it's no trouble at all. It'll be fun. Though Emmett and Jasper are having most of the fun right now, with the car.." He laughed, seeing my reaction. "You're letting them ruin your car?"

"It's not a car anymore. It's car-wreck evidence." He chuckled.

I sat up, surprised. "But it's _your car._"

"I needed a new one anyway."

"...Your ridiculous."

He picked me up, cradling me in his arms like a child. "I couldn't agree more."

**Seth's POV**

We crawled out of the woods, Quil and Embry nagging at each other like an old married couple.

"Nuh-uh, you were right there, chicken. You could of socked 'em!"

"Well I didn't see _you _backing him up, either."

"It's 'cause of Seth."

My jaw dropped in disbelief. "What? How is it _my _fault?"

Embry shook his head. "I saw you backing down. I heard it, too. You were thinking of running out on the scene."

Huh. He was right.

"Were you scared or something?"

I shook my head. "No, it's just, to be honest, I didn't really want to help out Jake. I mean, what he did...I feel really bad for Bella...It just didn't feel right taking his side, or _any_ side. I don't want Jake to _die, _but I don't really want him to live in harmony, like he never did anything wrong."

Quil looked at me, then nodded. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but you're actually right, for once."

"Thanks, I really-Wait, hey! that's not nice."

"What are you gonna do? Tell Leah?" Embry laughed.

"No, she's not in the mood for you guys' remarks."

"True. I heard she's pretty pissed that Jake wasn't killed."

"Yeah," I Looked out ahead of us, at Jake. He wasn't listening to us. He looked out of it. I knew what Edward Cullen had told him had hurt him pretty bad.

Leah came out of Jake's house, Billy sneaking glanced out of his window a couple times, then finally losing the blinds.

"Where is he?" She roared, steaming.

Quil and Embry both pointed to him, backing up.

"Hey now, Leah, let's think this throu-"

"I'm gonna kill him!"

"Er, O-okay, okay then."

I Backed up with the rest of us, When Leah grabbed Jacob by the neck, surprising him when he was slung to the ground. "Do you not _know _what you've _done? _You could have killed her! Are you really that stupid?!"

He didn't fight back as she held his neck to the gravel. "I- I don't know-"

"And you involved _me _in this mess! You better be glad I didn't come. I would have helped that leech rip you to shreds! what were you thinking, Jake? Of all people, you-"

"I wasn't thinking. I just-"

"Get this. Leah. He was trying to Imprint on the girl." Embry snorted, and I shot him a warning glance.

"You _WHAT?"_

Too late..

She shoved him into the ground once more, and I winced at the blood on his mouth.

"Are you out of your _mind? _That's what you were trying to do? You think having your own little pleasure on the poor girl will make you imprint?"

"Ha! This is hilarious-"

She soot her famous death glare at Quil. "Shut, up!"

Jake looked shocked, surprised at Leah's sudden burst of anger, that she'd been holding in for him.

"Look, I'm sorry, I can't-"

"Don't apologize to _me, _you idiot! Apologize to the one you nearly slaughtered with your-"

"Leah, off of Jake. Don't kill him. We don't have time for this." Sam interrupted from behind. She hesitated, then let go of him, then ran off into the direction of our home.

Jacob stood up, wiping his nose. Sam nodded toward Billy's place. "Jacob, Your father want's to see you."

Jake sighed, heading toward his house. "Should of let her kill me, Sam."

**Alright. Better. I had a difficult time with Jake getting beat up by a girl...  
** **That'll lead to some teasing in the future.  
I hoped this was interesting to you. I think the rest of the POV'S will be either Bella's or Jacob's from this oint on. **

**Hope you enjoyed :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm exited for this one,for some reason. I'm using my iPod right now. Lets hope the auto correct doesn't make things difficult.**

**I've read the comments and,yes. Your right. Jacob's not going to get off so easy. Okay. I'll start now. Enjoy :)**

**Jacob's POV**

I shut the door quietly, then walked toward the kitchen, watching behind me for a rolling wheelchair. I succeeded, until I turned around, a frowning, angry father next to the table. I squinted, stopped in my place. "Dad..."

His eyes narrowed, and I could almost see the anger steaming off of him. "Do you _know_ what you have _done_?" He wasn't yelling, but his tone was acidic.  
"Tell me, son. What were you _thinking_, putting your hands on that poor girl? She's Charlie's daughter. The _chief_ _police's_ daughter. You're seventeen, Jacob. You shouldn't even be_ thinking_ of doing what you've done! Jake,regular people who do what you did, are in _prison_."

"Dad, please-"

"This is_ unacceptable!_ What would your _mother_ think?!"

I froze. He hadn't ever really spoken of my mother before.

"I...I don't know."

"You put us in danger, Jacob! Bella Swan is very close with the Cullens."

I grasped my head, I felt like it would fall apart if I didn't hold it together. "Dad, just... _please_.."

"You'll regret this decision, son. Sooner or later it-"

I slammed my fist on the table, hard enough for the side to snap off and fall to the floor, with a loud _crack._

"Do you _think_ I don't regret what I did _now_? Do you.. not _think_ that, that its eating me _alive_ right at this _minute_?!"

At this point I was screaming, loud enough for anyone outside to hear. "Yea, I regret it! I regret every selfish, thoughtless moment!" My whole body was shaking, and my spine was on fire. I tried my best to hold it in, though I knew it wouldn't be long before I completely lost control.

"Get this straight, Dad! _I_. _Regret_. _Everything_."

I gasped, then shuddered as my inner wolf broke through my strength, and a snarl ripped through my teeth. I carelessly busted furniture and shattered glass as I bolted out the door.

**So what did you think? Has Jacob had enough, or should he seek more rue and regret? It's only 10:30, so I think I'll write some more. I really hope you liked it. I'm going to start adding song themes for the chapters. It'll make it interesting. :) :) :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**...All of my pets are surrounding me. I feel smothered. Sigh. I guess I'll survive. It's 11 pm. I haven't got more than five hours of sleep in a couple of weeks. It can't be healthy :P  
Like I said. Insomniac. **

**Okay so the theme song for this chapter is "Mad world" By Gary Jules. (You'll need to open up another tab, and use YouTube. I'm Starting now ;)**

**Jacob's POV**

I ran as fast as I could. I didn't know where I was going. I just let my legs guide me to where the pain would stop.

I ended up at a pub.

I knew it was a bad idea. I could get caught, or thrown out. But I couldn't stop myself from slipping on my extra clothing, and walking inside.

A young girl, looked about twenty, was standing behind the bar. She glanced at me, an inviting smile planted on her face. Some of the young women, including her, actually looked kind of interested. I couldn't question them, considering the fact that I could pass as a twenty-one year old.

I sat down on the stool, as the bartender gawked at me for a moment, then cleared her throat. "Hi sir, what can I get you this evening?"

I paused. I didn't know any names of the drinks they sold here, and I barley had but twenty bucks.  
"Um..." I thought of the beverages stored in my dad's freezer. "Beer?" It wasn't that hard.  
The girl chuckled, somehow amused by my response. "May I ask what _kind, _Sir?"

I blinked, dumbfounded. This pub stuff was hard to deal with..  
"Does it matter?" I asked, my voice still rough and shaky.  
She raised an eyebrow, then reached behind her, grabbing a glass and pouring the drink from a keg. She looked back at me, holding the full glass on the table. "Do you have an ID?"

I shook my head, my face blank and stressed. I hadn't thought of that.  
"How old are you?" She questioned.

"Twenty-three," I lied, hoping she'd buy it.

She frowned. "I really need an ID... Tell you what, I'll let you slide this time, because you seem pretty upset. Don't tell my boss." She smirked, as I thanked her, and took a sip of the unfamiliar drink.

It burned my nose and throat as it went down, and I felt it curl into my bloodstream.

It was terrible. But my mind rang thoughts of guilt and shame, so I held my breath and gulped it down, letting the fire go down before I finished it off.

The girl smirked at me, then asked me if I'd like another. Desperate for escape, I accepted.

After three glasses, I felt dead. I couldn't feel my feet, and my eyes were burning and watering. I was dizzy, and stumbled as I stood up from the stool and searched the blurry room for the door.

The girl's brows furrowed, amusingly concerned. "Sir, You've only had three..Have you even used alcohol before?"

I haven't. I swiftly wobbled to the exit, as the girl called after me.  
My head throbbed and the sound around me was muffled. This was a horrible feeling. But it took the pain away. I almost felt relief...  
It was getting dark, and cold, fast. A group of guys were crowded into the far corner of the alley. They looked behind them, seeing me pretty much limping across the alley. I stopped in my tracks, then started to turn around. There was probably another way downtown.

"Hey, bro, what d'ya think you're doing?" One of them called, as I stumbled faster.

"Hey, man! You hear me!?"

"Who d'ya think you are?"

What did they want? I hurried around the corner, thinking they'd give up and leave me alone, but they followed.  
I struggled as I ran, actually feeling sort of afraid. I wouldn't be able to phase, or even fight back, if I couldn't even walk a straight line.

They caught up to me, crowding around me, as they all chanted some sort of insult or threat. I tried to focus, to gain my balance, so I could just get out of here. But when one of them, the biggest, probably, pushed me, I became angry.

I shoved myself into him, hard enough to knock him down, and the others started grabbing a hold of me, throwing undamaging punches and kicks.  
Until I felt a sharp pain pierce into my side, once, twice, a third time. I fell to the ground, the big one standing over me-a blood stained knife in his hands.

The punk had stabbed me! I watched them walk off, cursing and spitting, before everything went black...

**Thrilling, huh? Don't worry. He's okay. Well, not okay. He's not dead, at least. Did you play the song with it? It's kinda sad.  
This was a long chapter. It was fun. Though the pub part was hard, because I know next to nothing about alcohol. I had to observe from Google, on how drunkness felt.  
Drunkness..Drunktion...Drunkinistish..  
I don't know. Anyway, tell me what you think in the comments. Hope you liked it :)  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm back once again. This story's really growing on me. Unfortunately, I don't have much planned, but hopefully I'll come up with stuff on the way. I'm dragging on. It's a Saturday. Theme song for this chapter is ''Breathe" By the white birch. another sad song, but it goes with Jacob right now. Enjoy. **

**Edward's POV**

"You'll get used to it." I chuckled, watching her wobble around in her crutches. I was glad that she was feeling better, though her body braced in all sorts of material still looked terrible. She raised her eyebrows. "You know me. This could take years to get used to."

I rolled my eyes. "You only need it for a few weeks."  
"Not if I trip and re-brake everything."

Alice gasped as she combed through Bella's hair. "Don't say that! With your luck, that could actually happen."

I frowned, leaning against the kitchen counter, as Bella shook her head. "You're right. Also, with my luck, I could never learn to use these, and have to limp throughout the whole day."

"Not neccesar-" Alice froze, probably having one of her visions. I didn't think much of it, until I actually read what she was seeing, and saw Jacob Black.  
He was lying on the street, unconscious, blood smothered around him in a pool. His heart was still beating, I could hear it. His heart slowed, loosing strength, before finally stopping.  
And he was gone.  
"Alice, that wasn't a vision, was it?" I asked, puzzled by what I had just seen. Her eyes narrowed. "Yeah, God..That was awful.."

Bella looked at us, curious. "What's going on? Alice what did you see?

She hesitated before answering. "That mutt. He was attacked. He's dying. Serves him right."

I did'nt understand who could've messed with a 6 foot tall werewolf, He Must have been pretty out of it. Bella panicked, almost angry. "Oh my God! We have to save him! We need to go now!"

"Bella,he-"

"I know what he did, but he doesn't deserve to die For it! Edward, please!"

I thought about it, then sighed. "Fine. Don't worry. I'll go and get him. Alice,where is he?"

"Port Angeles. East alleyway."

I sighed, then headed out the door, not stopping for my now useless car.

**Jacob's POV**

I tried to control myself, but I couldn't move. I was breathing shallow, every breath sticking me like a shard of glass. I felt cold. Not temperature wise, but on the inside. I knew I would heal, but I also knew that I wouldn't heal fast enough. I was quickly draining of blood and strength. I felt over my wound, which doused my hand with red. It made me want to throw up.  
I could feel my heart slowing. It's beats were numbered, I knew. I focused on staying awake. I would hold on with all my might. I needed to get up. I had to make it to Bella, to apologize. After that, I would be okay with leaving here. But not now.  
_Get up, Jacob. Get up! _I shouted to myself, desperate for any motivation.

I built up enough strength to move my feet a little, the sharp pain in my ribs scorching back at me.  
It was no use. No one was here to see me struggling. I could barely move an inch without excruciating pain. It wasn't worth it. Bella wouldn't forgive me, I couldn't even forgive myself. She'll be fine without me, with that bloodsucker. Though I wished that I could tell her goodbye..

_Bye, Bella. I love you. I'm sorry. _

I then shut down, and waited. Wait for this all to be over...

**Sound familiar to you? (Ending of chapter one)  
** **It took me a while, but I got it. Hope you liked it. Don't worry about Jacob. Though, some of you are probably cheering right now..  
****Just wait. **

**More to come :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**...Howdy.  
** **I'm clueless on what I'm going to do with this chapter. Hopefully it'll go somewhere.**

**Theme song is "Tears Of An Angel" by RyanDan (No space between ryan and dan)**

**Figures, its another sad-ish song. the lyrics go with it, though. **

**Bella's POV**

I sat by the window, anxiously waiting for Edward to come back. If Alice's vision was correct, Jacob wouldn't have long.  
_Please, Please hurry, _I thought. As if on cue, Edward rushed through the wet rain and into the house, Jacob slung over his back, held by his feet. I kind of figured he wouldn't carry him in a neutral way.

Edward dropped him on the couch, and Carlisle came by his side.

I rushed over to Jacob, not bothering to use my useless crutches. Jacob looked terrible. His face was pale, drained of any color, with dark, creased circles under his closed eyes. The right side of his shirt was ripped and stained red. What caught my attention the most, though, was the multiple, deep gashes on the ripped bloodied side.  
"Oh, God, Jake," I cried.  
His breaths were short and shallow, and every other moment his eyes would weakly twitch.

"Carlisle," I breathed. Why wasn't he helping? He crouched down to inspect Jake's side, wrapping a small towel around it, then checking his pulse. He looked back at me with apologetic eyes. "Bella, He's lost a lot of blood, more than I can replace. His pulse is slowing by the minute. There isn't much I can do."

I rapidly shook my head, tears now streaming down my cheeks. "No. No, he's still alive. Please, Carlisle, you have to do something. _Please._"

"Bella, It's too-"

"Please," I repeated. "Just try. We can't give up on him, I_ need _him!" Edward flinched slightly, but then turned to Carlisle. I knew he hated to see me hurt. "There's nothing you can do?"

Carlisle thought about it, looking at Jacob's side again. "I could try my best. Just stitch him up, give him as much blood and fluids in stock. He'd heal faster if I gave him morphine. It helped Bella."

Edward nodded, as I wiped my eyes, only to find more tears flowing down. Carlisle and Edward lifted Jacob, carrying him to the room I was in the other day. I stayed behind, sitting on the couch. I didn't want to be in the way.  
I could hear they're low, muffled conversation, but couldn't make out the words.

After a while of keeping my racing mind away from Jake, I found my way to sleep. I needed it. I had the record of handling well with situations, But after this week, I'd had about enough.

**Ughh. It's Monday. okay, I admit it. I fell asleep writing this, and woke up this morning and finished it. At least I got it done.  
I don't wanna go to school. I wanna stay in bed and write more for you guys. uuUUUUUUGGGHHHhhhhh...  
Well, anyway, hope you liked it . **


	16. Chapter 16

**once again, I'm ready to go. Just to let you know, You guys' are just so supportive, it just makes me so happy, I don't deserve you guys, Ya'll just make me wanna cry...  
** **I'm just kidding, but really. Ya'll are awesome. I mean it. I read all your reviews before I start because I want to improve and do better. Don't ever feel shy to post your opinion, because I just love to read them :D**

**So, theme song for today..hmm...  
Let's go with "Breathe Easy" by Mree. It's really pretty. Enjoy :)**

** Bella's POV**

I tossed and turned on the couch, then finally gave up on sleep and opened my eyes. Edward was sitting next to the couch, by my feet. He half-smiled, but his eyes were blank. "Good morning."

I frowned. "Morning?" When I fell asleep, It was about a quarter past evening. "Was I really out that long?"

He nodded, leaning in to kiss my forehead. I remembered what had happened, slightly panicking. "Where's Jacob? God, please tell me he's okay.."

He hesitated, putting a strand of hair behind my ear. "Don't worry. He's still in Carlisle's office. The morphine helped, though he needed _tons _of blood replaced. He acted like a baby when the stitches were put in."  
I half-smiled, relieved that he was still alive. "Good."

"He wants to see you." Edward grimaced. I could tell that he still didn't want me around him. I stood up, grabbing only one of my crutches, and heading toward's the office.  
I peeped into the door, and was oddly surprised to meet eyes with Jacob. He looked a lot better, with his face back to it's normal russet color, and his dark, sunken shadows gone. His wound was wrapped up in the same material I was wrapped in. Ironically, he was wearing what looked like Emmett's shirt. What really stood out, though, was his eyes. Last time I had seen them, they were distant and unfocused, like looking aimlessly into deep pools of black.  
Now they were a warm brown, almost like I remembered, except they looked full of guilt and sorrow. I stepped inside, closing the door behind me. "Hey, Jake." I half smiled. He looked down at my tightly wrapped waist and leg, and his eyes narrowed. He said nothing, just stared angrily at my wrapped hips. It stayed that way for a couple minutes, then I finally broke the silence. "Feeling any better?" I asked, though I knew he was. He looked up at me, surprised. "Your worried about _me?_" His voice was husky, as usual, but strained and week.  
I sat down in a chair next to him, nearly tripping on my one crutch. "I'm not mad at you, Jake. I know the others might be, but I'm not."

He shot me a look, then gently touching the wrap around my cast. "You must be _really _stupid then, Bella."

"What happened back there, Jake, It was noth-"

"Don't you _dare _say it was _nothing." _He interrupted, suddenly angry. "Bella, This," He looked back at my casts. "The one who did this to you, You're looking at him."  
I shook my head. "You didn't mean to hurt me-"

"That's not the point! I did this to you. What I did..." He paused, thinking. "Isn't just some kiss. It's serious. You should be afraid of me." He closed his eyes, his brows creased. "You should have left me."

I gasped, realizing what he had meant. "Jake, don't say that. You deserve to be here just as much as I do. I _want _you here." I grabbed his hands, cradling them with my own. "I love you, Jake. You're my best friend. Let's put it behind us. Okay?"

He nodded, so I continued. "Now that that's over, What happened to you, Jake?"  
He looked down, and I saw him blush for the first time. "It's nothing."

"I'll ask Edward. He'll tell me," I threatened, and he sighed. "I, uh..did something..Something stupid, and passed the wrong crowd, and,er, they gutted me." He shrugged, as if it was no big deal.  
A gang of regular people messed with you, and you _let them?" _I questioned. "Doesn't sound like you. I feel like your not telling me the whole thing."

He blushed even more. "Well, like I told you, I did something stupid, and, it kinda made me..act...different.."

I let his words sink in, then realized what he was talking about. "Jake, were...were you _drunk?_"  
He flinched and I let out an angry huff. "Jacob, That's, _stupid. _You're seventeen, you shouldn't be doing that. Who _let _you?"

"Well, she was nice, and understood, and let me off the hook for once."

"Who?"

"The pub girl."

"...She liked you."

"What? No. She was just being friendly, that's all."

"Was she pretty?" I asked, teasing him.

He shook his head. "Not as pretty as you."

He chuckled as I blushed, and we talked and laughed throughout the rest of the day.

** ughh. it's morning. School. gross.  
I finished this later than I expected. this chapter was kind of short, the next one will be longer, maybe. Hope you liked it :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey,guys. It's been, like, two days, yea. I've been busy with school and friends. But I'm back :)**

**Theme song is "Beautiful" by Damien Leith. Maybe you've heard of it? I don't know why I chose it for this chapter. The lyrics don't really match that well, but it helped inspire this chapter. So did "shooting the moon" By OkGo, but that's already on the twilight sountrack, so making it the theme for this would be cheating, to me :P**

**Bella's POV**

For the next two weeks, me and Jake were starting to recover. Not just physically, but emotionally, too. We haven't discussed what happened, and we've been hanging around each other a lot. Jake had been politely yet uncomfortably welcomed to stay until he recovered, and the pack cooled down, after I had practically begged Edward to let him. And, though uncomfortable around the Cullens, Jake accepted.  
I had been feeling better, though I had gotten some sort of stomach flu over the weekend. Jake was energetic and, well, himself, but he still had to wait to get his stitches out-all one hundred ten of them.

I sat on the couch next to Edward, with Jacob in the cushioned chair across from me.  
Esme patted me on the back. "Are you sure you guys Don't wan't anything to eat?"

Jake shook his head, and I leaned against the couch arm. "I'm not that hungry. Thanks, though.. Don't worry about it, really." I forced a smile, not wanting to worry her.

"If you stop eating, you'll never have enough energy to get better. " Edward stated, concerned.

I shrugged. "I will, I'm just kind of tired, right now. And Jake's healing fine, even though he hasn't eaten a lot, either."  
Edward sighed. "I could care less about what the dog decides to do. He just doesn't trust us. Your the one I'm worried about."

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Give her a break. She ate like a wolf, yesterday." He smiled to himself, at his own lame pun.

I ignored his slight insult as Edward kissed my forehead. "Don't worry about me. I'm just a little sick, that's all."

He nodded, though I knew he wouldn't listen to me. Carlisle came into the living room, scrunching his nose up a little, I assumed because he got a whiff of Jake's invisible-to-me scent.

He looked at me, checking over how my bruises were fading, and my scratches were almost completely gone. "Ready, Bella?"

I nodded, grabbing my annoying crutches and weakly standing up, and following to Carlisle's office, which had been made into a miniature hospital room, and stayed that way all this week and half of last week.

**Edward's POV**

Bella went across to the other room, stirring the pure stench in the air, as she walked past Jacob. If I could, I would throw him out the house. But Bella wanted him here. He made her happy. Even after he had snatched her, after he had forced her into his perpetual desires, after he had almost crushed and killed her.  
She still forgave him.  
It was amazing, the things Bella was capable of handling.

Jacob Black seemed to notice my mental discomfort, as he smirked, waiting for me to tune into his thoughts.  
_Jealous yet, Bloodsucker? _

I narrowed my eyes, speaking low enough for only him to hear. "Jealous that you forced yourself on my only reason to exist? You have to be joking."

He flinched, shaking his head.  
_Not that, idiot. I meant that Bella wanted me here. _

I shrugged. "I'll accept anything she wants."

He looked away for a moment, trying harder to irritate me.  
_...She's happier when I'm here, Isn't she? A lot happier. _

I shrugged again, not responding. It was true. She was happy when the mutt was around her. She laughed and joked and smiled.

_I can always make her happy. I can protect her._

I rolled my eyes. "Did you forget last week's situation? I don't know about you, but from your thoughts, that doesn't look like protection."

He blushed and looked down at his feet, talking in a tone as quiet as mine. "That doesn't count. I made a mistake. It won't happen again."

"You bet your life, it won't..ugh..If you regret it so much, then stop joyfully thinking back on it. It's disturbing. And it makes me want to kill you more."

He rolled his eyes this time. "Get out of my head."

"I'd be glad to, if your head would shut up."

"Whatever, Leach."

"One more memory of Bella naked, and I'll throw you out of the upstairs window."

He blushed again, then laughed. "Fine, Jealous."

I ignored him as Bella came back into the room, a frightened look on her face, and a concerned Carlisle next to her.

**Bella's POV**

I walked into the living room, with Carlisle beside me. Jacob stood up, something he always did when I came into the room, to offer me his seat, but I'd always reject and sit on the couch. Though, this time, I gave up, and stumbled until I reached the chair, tossing my crutches aside.  
Carlisle cleared his throat, and my heart tightened in my chest.

"I reserve the need to announce something, er, a little shocking."

They waited, as Carlisle's concerned displayed on his face. "Something that I assume that the both of you will be likely concerned to know-"

I jumped as Edward shot out of his seat, a horrid look on his face. "Bella's pregnant," He snarled through his clenched teeth, his voice extremely acidic. Esme dropped a plate in the kitchen, and Everyone turned to looked at Jacob.

Jacob froze in shock and his jaw swiftly dropped, his bottom teeth only slightly showing.  
He looked at me, his face turning apologetic and regretful.

"B-bella, I..." He stuttered, his voice shaky and cracked. I looked at the ground, wanting to leave to room, or better yet, disappear..

**...Um...yeah. This is even a shock for me, and I'm the one who wrote it.  
** **Hmm...We'll see how this on turns out. Haha. I feel kinda bad for Bella. Anyway, thanks for reading, and reviewing, and supporting my story. it's starting to get dramatic O.o****  
**

**Hope you enjoyed :) :) :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm baaaaaaackkkkkk! Mwahahahaha! Okay, so my internet's been down for the last week, so i haven't been able to update. And now my computers acting up,so i have to use my ipod again :(**

**Well, here comes the drama! Theme song is "Don't Fear The War" by Electric Litany**

**Bella POV**

I watched in horror as Edward pushed Jacob into the tall shelf, letting vases and glass artifacts shatter against Jacob's torso, and grasping tightly onto his neck. Jacob let out a growl from inside of his chest, his whole body now slightly shaking.  
"Edward, Jake, Please! Don't fight!" I blurted anxiously.

Both of them looked at me with pain in their eyes, and Edward let go of Jacob's neck, while Jake tried to control his shuddering.

Carlisle and Esme left the room to the garage where Jasper, Emmett and the rest were, giving us space to talk.

Edward crouched down, next to chair I was in, as Jacob slid onto the floor, grabbing a shard of pottery out of his back.  
I sighed. I didn't know what I was going to say.  
"Look, I know this is...really..weird, and it's going to change a lot.. but it doesn't mean you have to _kill _each other."  
They both shrugged in unison, and I took it as agreement, continuing. "And I'm not mad, Jake. Just..shocked. So, er, don't worry."

Edward stiffened, his nostrils flaring. "Bella, You couldn't possibly _not _be mad at him for putting a mutt inside of y-"

"He's not a mutt! And there's no reason for me to be mad. What's done is done."  
"He?" Jacob questioned, and I shrugged my shoulders. "I guess. I'm not sure. It's better than calling him an _it."_

"He probably is an 'it'.." Edward muttered in a low breath. I was about to scold him, when a thought of pure insidious horror struck my mind. "Oh, _God..._What am I going to tell Charlie?!"

Edward's eyes narrowed. "_Your'e _not going to be the one to tell him. The dog did it. Let him take responsibility for it."

Jacob flinched and raised an eyebrow, and the debate of a conversation continued on.

"He'll kill me."

"Hopefully.."

"Edward-"

"Fine. Your'e right. It's my fault. It's my job."  
"My baby is not a _fault!"_

"Okay, then. It's my 'not-a-fault,' It's my job. Better?"

I sighed and limped into the kitchen, suddenly very hungry..

**And, done. It's a little shorter than I expected, but the next chapter will probably be longer. This kinda is seeming to me like an alternate. I have no idea what I mean, so don't ask. The song was a poor choice for this chapter, but hey, you can never go wrong with alternative rock. **

** it doesn't sound like rock to me. hmm.  
oh well. Anyway,**

**Hope you enjoyed! Here comes my signature smiley face :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey :)  
Since today is the big football game , and I have no interest in it whatsoever, I decided to type this up sooner.**

**for the readers who have stuck with my story, and dealt with my weirdness, you rock.  
Here is a virtual cookie (;:)**

** Theme song today is "I Want To Give You My Love" By Adrina Thorpe. If you have any theme song ideas, put in in the reviews. it doesn't HAVE to match, I know by experience. As long as it sounds good. Ahaha. By the way, I have a LOT planned out for the upcoming chapters. Yes, even more drama. but you'll just have to wait, so ha! Kidding. but really 0_o**

**The POV that I'm starting out with for the day is...(Drum roll)  
Jacob!  
*Booooo!*  
Nah, I know you guys like reading what Mr. Black is thinking, and I really know that ya'll are curious to see how he feels, being a new daddy and all. lol.  
I literally just laughed out loud right then. I don't know why. Maybe it's because I know you guys are probably at your computer, going "Come on, Maddie. Get on with it."**

**So I'll shut up, now. Enjoy :P**

**Jacob's POV**

I helped Bella in her truck, then hopped into the driver's seat and shut the door. She looked a lot better, considering she didn't need any wrap around her legs or over her clothes. She stubbornly refused to use her crutches, though I didn't protest, because the things were a death hazard to her. I drove for half a mile before she said anything.

"Jake, you're sweating bullets. Calm down."

I glanced at her, surprised.

"Calm..right. And what's with you, over there? You look like you could jump for joy right now." I smirked, a smile I knew she loved, and she shook her head. "I'm just..I don't know. It's because of Conan, or maybe it's really because I'm getting out of the house and-"

"Wait a minute. Conan?"

She shrugged. "I've kind of came up with a name for him. It means 'little wolf.'"

I raised my eyebrows, clinching the steering wheel. "Okay? That's...I just..can't believe you're not mad at me, Bells. If I were you, I'd already have me thrown in front of a bus by now."

"Jake, I would never wan't to do that. Besides, that didn't even make any sense, because if you were me, then you wouldn't be _you, _you would be me. You can't throw yourself into a bus. I mean, not when your _me, _because I wouldn't have let you. Though, it wouldn't have been up to me, because _I _wouldn't be me, _you _would be me."

"...You lost me."

"Sigh. I lost me, too."

"That's okay. I'll still love you when you lose your mind."

I snorted as she weakly slapped my arm, and then I paused.  
"Bella...What's..."

Her eye brows creased. "What?"

"Your so hot. I mean, not like that, but, like, temperature wise. You feel like you've been over a fire or something."

She shrugged again, half-smiling. "Yea. It's Conan. He's so _warm. _It makes me feel all cozy. Huh. Maybe _that's _why I'm all happy. He reminds me of you. Always so warm. Like the sun."

I took that in, and stayed silent for the rest of the ride.

**And so the friendship continues..**

**I talked for a long time in the beginning, so I won't make a huge outro. I'll just end it with my signature smiley.  
Hope You Enjoyed :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**It's Friday, Friday, gotta write fics on friidaayy...**

**Fanfiction, Fanfiction, YEAH!**

**God, that song gets on my nerves..  
Ready for some more drama? Okay, then I'll stop blabbing. Enjoy :)**

**Bella's POV**

I opened the door and, even though I didn't really need any help, I let Jacob help me out of the car. He looked really scared, and, to be honest, I didn't blame him. I was kind of scared, myself. I really hoped that Charlie had put away his gun...

Jake walked through the front door without knocking, and I slowly followed behind him. Charlie was sitting on the couch in the living room, watching some sports game. He stood up when he saw me. "Bella. You okay?"  
I remembered telling him about the 'Car accident.'

"Yea. They ran the tests. Nothings wrong with me. Not a scratch."

"Sigh. Good. Be careful on the road. You're prone to attracting chaos." He smiled, and I nodded. It was true.

"Um..Dad?"

"Yea?"

"We need to tell you, er, something." I breathed.

Charlie raised an eyebrow. "Okay?"

I looked at Jacob, and he nodded. He looked like he was about to vomit.

"I,uh..Charlie, I.." He stuttered, and I debated on whether to be ready to to catch him, in case he passes out.  
Charlie sat back down, sensing that he needed to.  
"Spit it out." He urged, starting to become anxious.

Jake swallowed, then cleared his throat. "Bella's, um...Bella's pregnant."

Charlie stood still, his face turning purple, then he clenched his jaw and narrowed his eyes. "Edward.." He growled, and Jake shook his head, his expression subtle.  
Charlie's brows raised again, confused and surprised, realizing why Jacob was so afraid. "Y-you? Jacob, you can't possibly..be serious?" He looked towards me, and I knew what he was about to accuse me of.

"I didn't cheat on Edward, Dad," I choked, and watched his expression become even more confused.  
He turned back to Jacob. "Explain.."

I could the blood rush down my cheeks, and I felt sick.

Jake hesitated, then exhaled. "Charlie..What I did was stupid, and I regret it, an-and please don't kill me," He sighed then continued.  
"I forced Bella into something she really didn't want, and, and it's not her fault, and-"

"You _raped _my _daughter?_" Charlie snarled, reaching for the gun hooked to his belt. Jacob saw and stepped backward.

"Dad!" I yelped, and he let go.  
"Why didn't you tell me?!" Charlie snapped, facing me. "I could have had him arrested! I'm arresting him! Jacob, you're under arrest!"

"I'm not pressing charges." I blurted, using a cop term. "Dad, calm down."

"Calm down? Calm _down? _My daughter is pregnant by a teenage rapist! There's no _way _to calm down!"

Jacob flinched. "I-I'm sorry-"

"Get out of my house, before I shoot you!" Charlie yelled, his temper lost.

Jake backed up, heading towards the front door. "Bye, Bells," He mouthed to me, and I waved, wanting to go with him.

**This one was kind of short. I'll try to make up for it in the next chapter. while I was planning this chapter, I was thinking 'Jacob, you better run'  
** **lol. well,**  
**Hope you enjoyed :) **


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey...um.**

**Im so sorry. I did it again. It's been about a month and a half since i've updated. I've had a serious case of writer's block. Like,bad. I couldn't even finish up the last chapter of my book. I was miserable. **

**Anyway, you probably hate me now, but hey. This story is about forgiveness, eh? **

**Heh heh, er...I'll start. Theme song is "I'm sleeping under the dead tree," by Films. It's a creepy sobg, but so is chapter..it's still pretty, though :)**

**Bella's Pov**

It was all happening again. I struggled, grasping the burning ropes against my hands, attempting to yank free from the head board of the bed. I cried out for Edward, for any help at all. I didn't want this to happen again. Not today. Not ever.

musty fog seeped from the walls of Jacob's room, and the door opened. My heart steadied when Edward entered the room, but something was wrong.

He turned away from me, crouching to the floor, and holding his chest. "Edward, what's going on?" I asked, weeping, before I screamed as he collapsed to the floor. I panicked, struggling to catch my breath,as I watched blood seep from Edward's shirt. None of this made since. vampires do not bleed. My thought's were cut off when a little boy that looked like what Jacob would look like as a child trotted onto the room, a look of fear across his face. He looked down at his hands, and I followed his gaze, then realized what had happened. Blood dripped from the little boy's hands as he stared darkly at Edward's soaked torso.

Before I could yell, a voice echoed from outside of the bedroom door. "That's my boy," Jacob cooed as he entered the room, not a single clothing item on his body. He looked aside at me, a snide grin planted on his face. "You're so beautiful," He whispered, walking around to the side of the bed. "We'll be happy now.."

I gasped with fear, knowing what he was going to do. "Jake...why?"

He chuckled, his eyes tracing along me, and I realized I didn't have anything on either.

"Bella, You know we belong together. Were a family now." He added before pressing himself against me.

I gasped and leapt up from my bed. I tried catching my breath as tears streamed down my cheeks.

Once I calmed down, I slid to the edge of my bed and turned the lamp on. When I turned around, I gasped again and fell backward, but I was caught before I could hit the ground, and I realized what had made me jump was just Edward.

"Oh," I sighed, wiping the tears away, hoping he didn't see them.

He cradled my face, his hands cooling my warm and wet cheeks. "Bella, are you alright?" He asked, his soft, sweet voice pacifying me. I looked up at his eyes, a warm golden topaz. "I..yeah, I'm fine. J-just a bad dream. I'm okay."

I tried to sound believable, but I was still trying to convince myself with my own words. He stroked my head, then pulled me up close to him, and began humming the melody he knew best- my lullaby.

I leaned against his shoulder, trying to stay awake. I didn't want to go back to sleep. I was too afraid. Afraid to have the same dream again. Afraid to re-experience what had already happened in reality...


	22. Chapter 22

**Alright, It's 10 PM, and I'm just now starting on this. Way to go, Maddie. Sigh. But new ideas are coming in quick, and so are views! God, it's already over 15,000 :D**

**I love you guys. I don't know you, but I just love you. Ha ha.  
Theme song is "For Emma, Forever Ago" By Bon Iver. It's an indie song, so be warned, if you don't like acoustic guitars, don't bother playing this song. lol. Please excuse my wierdness. On with the show..**

**Bella's POV**

"Dad, please. It's Jacob. I'll be fine."

"Fine? is that what kids are calling it these days?"

I sighed. "Just don't worry about it. I trust him."

Charlie raised an eyebrow, a look of disgust on his face. "You trust _him? _Bella, how can you even-"

Our argument was interrupted by a knock at the door. I grimaced and gave Charlie a warning glance before going to get the door.

"Just..Don't do anything, Dad. Please."

He sighed and nodded, and I opened the door to meet the warm brown eyes I was familiar with. "Hey, Jake."

A huge grin spread across Jacob's face, and he grabbed me and pulled me into his signature bear hug.

"J-Jake...cant...breathe.." I gasped, and he let me down. "Hey, Bells." He sang, Then walked through the door and into the kitchen. "Hey, Charlie." He shouted into the living room, leaving Charlie with his eyes wide, and grasping the hand gun on his belt. I rolled my eyes. What can I say? Jacob was unpredictable. I knew from experience...

I shuddered, remembering the nightmare I had last night, about Jacob- About Conan.

Jacob caught the expression on my face before I could hide it, and nudged my arm with his elbow. "Bella, What's up?"

I shook my head. "Nothing. Just come with me." I grabbed his arm, leading him up the stairs. Before we got to the top, I heard Charlie load his gun from the bottom. Jake hid his smirk before turning around. "Don't worry Charlie. I'm not gonna try anything on your daughter. Unless she wants me to."

Charlie's eyes looked like they would burst out of the socket. I blushed and pulled Jacob up the stairs. When we got to my room, I closed the door behind me. "Jake, could you at least try not to get yourself kicked out? Or shot?"

He snorted, mockingly shrugged. "Hey, he already hates me. The least I could do is have a little fun with it. What do I have to loose?"

"Behave."

"Behave? What's that mean? Never heard of it."

He smiled at his own comeback, and I bit my tongue.

"Well then get a dictonary and look it up, because Edward is coming over, too."

He frowned. "Why?"

I shrugged and sat on my bed, looking down at my feet. It was silent for a moment, and when he realized that I wasn't going to answer him, he sat down next to me. He noticed me tense, so he moved further from me.

"Bella...You don't trust me...Do you?"

I looked up at him and shook my head. "I trust you, Jake. I just..."

"You think I'll do it again? You think I'll force you into it for another round?" He chuckled, but there was no humor in his tone. "Bella, What happened back there... It wasn't me. I mean It was me, but not..me, if that makes sense. I was being stupid. Too wrapped up in something else to realize that what I did would hurt you."

He sighed. "I promise, I won't hurt you anymore..I love you, Bella."

I nodded. "I love you, too, Jake. You're my best friend."

We sat in silence for a few minutes, before I broke the quiet. "Jake?" I asked, nervously biting my lip. He turned to me. "Yea?"

"Er..You said you were 'caught up in something else'. What were... What were you caught up in?"

He looked up at me, caught off gaurd by my question. "...I was.. just...sigh. Nothing, Bella."

I raised an eyebrow, then stood up from the bed. "Alright...You're hiding something from me. What is it?"

"I said nothing, Bella," he snapped. I Didn't worry. I knew how to get him to talk.

"I'll just ask Edward. He'll tell me. He's on his way, anyway."

Jacob's eyes narrowed, and he hesitated, as I waited. "Er, Bella...the reason I, uh..did what I did to you, was because -don't get mad, okay?-but I did it because I..I wanted to..to imprint on you. Please, dont be mad at me, Bella. It was stupid."

I sat there, gawking, letting it sink in to my mind. "You..you wanted to imprint on me? But..I mean..Oh." I stuttered, then let out a soft chuckle.

Jacob's brows furrowed. "What..a-are you mad at me?"

I shook my head, puzzled. "You stole my virginity over imprinting?"

He flinched at my my words. "You make me sound terrible."

"Sorry, it's just that I expected something usual.."

"Usual..like what?"

"I don't know...want? Aggressive lust?"

"Oh. That too. I kinda did it out of imprinting,want and lust.. Because I may have wanted you for the past-"

"Jake, please," I held up my hand, not wanting to hear anymore of his hormonal confessions.

"Oh. Sorry.."

He scratched his head, then checked his watch. "Hey, so when is your bloodsucker coming around, anyway?"

As if on cue, a soft knock sounded at the window, and Edward stepped through the frame. Jacob scrunched his nose, though I couldn't smell anything.

Edward pulled me into his arms, kissing me in front of Jake, out of some immature competition they had.

"Are you alright," Edward spoke into my ear. I nodded. "I'm fine."

He turned around to face Jacob, then cocked his head up once, an awkward greeting. "Black."

"Leach," Jacob snydely replied, a smirk across his face.

Edward ignored him, turning back to me. "Just wondering, love, but why did you call_ him _up here anyway?"

"I need to talk about something," I responded. "It's Kind of important."

Jacob stared back in assurance, and Edward nodded. "Alright. I think I'll sit down for this..."

**Okay, that's all for now. I spent my sleep time working on this, because, well it was just a hard chapter to write. It didn't run as smoothly as I planned, but hey, I still made it through ;)**

**Hope you liked it! Smiley face time :) :) :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**How's it going? I'm a little late. See, I've been trying to get back on regular schedule, but I keep having people to see and things to do. I'm almost on track, right? No? Okay. **

**Theme song is "Heavy feet," by Local Natives. If you haven't noticed yet, I am quite a fan of indie music. That's probably because I am indie. Or maybe I just like songs that go with this story.. **

**Nah. I'll start. I'm already late ;D**

**Bella's Pov**

"It's about..Conan." I nervously stated, watching Jacob's anxious expression closely.

"Conan," Edward mumbled confusingly.

Jacob raised an eyebrow. "What? She didn't tell you? That tells me something. Tell 'em what it means, Bells."

He waited a couple seconds for me to answer, then continued. "It means 'little wolf.' That bother you, bloodsucker?"

I blushed and Edward's eyes narrowed. "She can name it what she wants. What I'm concerned with is that you're wanting to tag along with her at all times just because she doesn't hate you."

"Please," I half-shouted. "We need to talk."

They grumbled at each other, then were quiet. I continued.

"Look.. Edward, I know he isn't..yours, but I need you to understand that It wasn't his fault-"

"I understand, Bella. I'm not going to be angry that you love someone who belongs to you."

I swallowed. "Good, then you'll be okay that.. I would like if Conan...If he considered you his father."

Jacob's eyes darkened as he realized what I was trying to say.

"You want him to be the father?" He growled.

"Jake, please.."

He stood from the bed, slightly shaking. "You'll just...after everything, you're just willing to.."

He grabbed a glass peice from my shelf, then crushed it inside his hand. "Bella,you just..and I really thought.." He spoke in fragments, his unfinished thoughts of anger flooding through him.

"Jake, it's just better if he didn't know.."

He looked at the floor, shaking even more. "And for a moment I really thought..But of course, Should've guessed."

Edward moved closer to me, watching silently.

Jacob moved closer, and I moved backward to the center of the bed.

"Bella, of all people, I didn't think you'd be one to let someone live their life full of lies."

"He'd be better off-"

"No. It wasn't supposed to be this way. We were supposed to be a family."

"Jake, I want things to be like they used to be. I want you to be my best friend, like you used to be, not the father of my child."

"I am the father of your child!" He snapped, and I shook my head. "You know it wasn 't supposed to be like this. Jake, I love you, but just because of some mistake you made doesn't mean everything has changed between me and Edward. Please, Jacob understand.."

"It can't be the same, Bella!" He snarled, then sprung forward to the side of bed I was on. Edward held his arm out to stop him from coming closer, but Jacob knocked his hand away , then shoved him toward the window with great force, and Edward fell backward to the yard.

I gasped as Jacob skid beside me onto the bed, a cold look in his dark eyes. "Nothing can be the same between us after...after that night. It's meant to be this way.."

"Jake, please.." I whispered "I trust you.."

Jacob shook his head, his cold look morphing into a look of angry pain. "Don't trust me, Bella," He moaned, grasping my wrists and pulling them above my head As he wildly panted.

_No, no, no, no!_

I flinched as Jacob's lips felt their way down my neck, then to my collarbone. "Jacob, please!" I shouted, but he continued, grasping every part of me possible.

Minutes passed by, then an hour-Where was Edward?!

I went numb, frozen, surrendering to Jacob's angry lust, worse than anytime before.

Then Jacob looked up at me..

Everything, every anger, every worry in his eyes, disappeared, a delighted awe in its place. His face relaxed, and he just sat there gawking at me-

Like Sam and Emily. Like Quil and claire. like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time...

He smiled and his face lit up, realizing himself what had just happened. "It worked...I can't believe it w-"

Jacob was cut off when he was grabbed and slung backwards into the floor by Emmett, with Jasper behind him. "We got 'em. You okay, Bella?"

I slowly nodded, buttoning my shirt. "W-where's Edward?"

Emmett grabbed Jacob from the scattered glass on the floor, and Jasper helped me up. "He had a little, uh, problem. He's at the house. He sent us as soon as possible.. Really sorry we couldn't get here sooner..."

They led me outside to the hummer, and I sat in the back seat. It was still light outside, but it felt like it should be late. I stiffened when Jacob was thrown into the seat next to me. Emmett raised an eyebrow at him. "Don't try anything, mutt."

"Why is he coming?" I asked.

"Edward wants to talk to him." Jasper replied, slamming the door on Jacob, then getting in the driver's seat.

"Hang in there, Bella. We'll be there soon."

**okay...that'll do. This was hard to write. So much drama. And betrayal :O**

**oh well. Hope you enjoyed. See you soon :) **


	24. Chapter 24

**Alright, here's the deal. **

**I'm supposed to be in school right now. But for today, I'll start on this first. They'll never know ( I attend an online academy)**

**So how'd you like the last chapter? Too much? No? It was overwhelming for me to even write it :P**

**I don't have any good ideas for a matching theme song for this one, so Theme song is "Oceans" by Coast. Indie Rock. Sorry. **

**On with it :D**

**Bella's POV**

Jasper helped me out of the car, after a quiet, confusing ride- Jacob hadn't stopped staring at me like a painting throughout the whole way.

I insisted Jasper allow me to help myself to the front door, since I wasn't in pain. Emmett kept a strict eye on Jacob, following behind-still watching me.  
I opened the door and stepped into the living room. Edward was leaning against the couch, with Carlisle pressing against his arm.

I didn't realize what they were doing until I came forward and got a closer look.

Edward's arm was paler than the rest of his limbs, with a slightly open crack circled around his elbow joint, Like broken stone.

He looked up at me, and his grimace turned into a slightly pained half-smile. "Bella..I was so worried-"

"What happened?" I interrupted. His smile faded. "Er.. When I fell out- No, actually, when I was _pushed _out the window- I, uh..my arm just..it's nothing. I'm okay now. And you. Are you alright?"

I nodded, and his tone darkened. "Where is he?"

"...He's coming in."

Jasper opened the door, and Emmett led Jacob to the center of the room.

Edward froze, with rage seeping through his calm expression, and I knew who's head he was into.

"You _imprinted _on her?!" He snarled, standing up from the couch, and I could see his slowly healing, stone-like arm.

Jacob took his eyes off me for a moment, and his eyes went from awe and amazement to worry.

"I couldn't help it, bloodsucker, it just happened."

Edward shook his head, his hands curling into fist, and He was almost screaming. "No, you're wrong! You could have! You had it _planned! _Don't tell me it wasn't your fault!"

"I didn't plan it," Jacob denied, and he looked back at me, his face calming. "It was my genes. The fate of the pack. "

"The hell with your pack of mutts! She didn't want this!" Edward concluded, smashing into Jacob's torso, leaving him skidding backward, until he smacked into the glass wall, cracking it. Jacob stood frozen, not fighting back, as Edward gripped his shoulder tightly, twisting it forward as Jacob cried in pain.

"Edward, stop!" I cried in response. "Don't hurt him!"

I didn't know what I was saying. I should want this to happen to Jacob, for what he had done to me. I should have been enjoying this.

But I wasn't.

I was stupid, and naive, and I loved the wrong people.  
But I couldn't change this. Maybe Jacob was right, when he said it was his fate. I couldn't stop it. I had given up..

"Please.." I tried again, and got Edward's attention. He hesitated, as Jacob watched me, a small drip of blood staining his lip and nose.

Edward finally let go of him, and walked out of the back door, a confused and angry look wrapped across his face, and Emmett and Jasper followed behind him.

Carlisle stepped into his office door. "I'll give you two time, er, time to talk."

The office door quietly shut, and it was silent for a while.

Jacob lifted his twisted arm, then painfully bent it backward, snapping it back into place. He looked back at me, that sickening awe in his eyes, catching me off guard.  
He stood and slightly limped toward me, carefully watching my expression.  
I didn't know whether to run or to fight or to just stand there, surrendering to his striking awe. I just stayed frozen, motionless, and emotionless.

I flinched when Jacob grabbed my wrist, but he didn't do what I thought he would.

He caught my fear, and his awe disappeared, and he looked like the normal Jake I remembered, from what felt like a long time ago, when he was nothing but my best friend, my favorite person-or one of them, at least.  
He was my sun. But the sun doesn't shine on me anymore..

"Bella," Jacob whispered, interrupting my thoughts. "I..I don't know what to say.."

"Then don't speak. You played me, Jake. Every time I look back, Your toying with my emotions, with my trust."

He looked down at my wrist that he still cradled in his hand, Staring at the dark and reddening bruises that I just had noticed, Ones that matched the shape of Jacob's over-sized fingers.

"I don't know why in the hell I still trust you," I added, and he looked up at me again, concerned.

"I'm not the one that you can trust anymore, Bella. How can you trust someone that can't even control themselves. You must be really stupid."

I nodded, only agreeing with the last sentence. "But I _can _trust you now, can't I? You got what you wanted.. You won't hurt me anymore."

He shook his head, disagreeing. "Bella, I never hurt you on purpose.. I _really _wish I could explain why.. but I don't even know myself."

He sighed, running a hand through his hair, now grown out and reaching the top of his ears. "Look, Bells. I could apologize to you as far as there are stars to count, and it still wouldn't be enough..But I don't regret anything." He let go of my wrist and backed away slightly, giving me space. "I'm not a good person, Bella," He whispered, his voice breaking. "But things are going to change. I'm not going to hurt you anymore. I'm going to help you get through all of this, even if Im the problem..Eternal servitude, remember?" He half smiled. "I love you..forever."

It was unusual for me to not say it back, but this time, I kept quiet.

**Sorry, that's all for this round. This is like a soap Opra. lol. I think there's a battle going on in the reviews, two different sides. **

**The ones that say stuff like, "Bella is so forgiving. I'm so glad her and Jacob are still friends" **

**and then there are the ones that say things like, "I HATE JACOB BELLA IS SO STUPID SHE SHOULDNT FORGIVE HIM GO DIE JACOB"**

**And then theres the little group on the side that just says "Good story."**

**LOL but seriously you guys are going crazy over these last few chapters I've posted. I'm happy ya'll are exited :)**

**See you very soon :) :) :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Uuugh.. I just got done correcting the things I missed in chapter 23 and 24. **

**My brain is tired.**

**But I'm doing this for you ;)**

**Do you feel special now?**

**No?**

**I should shut up?**

**Okay! :D**

**Theme song is "The scientist" by ColdPlay. Not an Indie song. One point for me :)**

**and make sure you listen to the lyrics because they match perfectly x]**

**Jacob's POV**

I walked back to the rez, worry berried deep in my chest- worrying about Bella.

Bella...

Everything was different now. The way I see her, the image of her in my head, creeping up on me at every moment possible.

It felt good.

But it also felt like knives. The way I used her for my own relief, how badly I hurt her, The things I took away from her-

I was a monster.

The rain was pouring down hard, washing the dust from the pavement.

For many reasons I wish rain could just wash me away, do the world a favor. It would be good for Bella. She didn't need me.

Oh, but how I needed her...

To live, to love, to be able to breathe- to exist..

I opened my front door, and shook my hair dry-a habit I received from phasing so often-before I stepped inside.

My dad wasn't home. Probably at the Clearwaters.

I really needed to talk it out with Seth, like I used to. The kid was probably the most understanding in the world. You could come up to him, tell him you killed someone, and he would probably add some suck-up, mushy remark he had stored in his brain.

Had to love that kid. I thought about calling him over, just to be able to get some of the crap out of my head, but I needed to keep from telling anyone what had happened this evening.

I searched through the drawers in the kitchen, grabbing a sheet of paper and a pen that hopefully had ink.

I sat down at Dad's rusty, unused desk, and started on my little note- a note to Bella.

_Bella,_

_ I'm sorry._

_ for everything. Literally. even breathing. _

_Just hang in there, okay?_

_Try to remember me as the long haired little kid at the beach, the stranger I used to be._

_I'm not coming back, so don't hold your breath. I'll still think about you. every moment._

_I'm sorry. _

_Take care of Conan. Hope he looks like you._

_Forget me. Please. _

_And don't think your alone. I'm doing this for you. Eternal servitude. I promised I wouldn't hurt you anymore. _

_I'm sorry._

_I love you._

_ -Jacob._

I took out an envelope from a folder on the desk, slipped the note inside, and wrote on the back

_Dad,_

_give this to Bella when you see her again. Thanks. _

I left it on the table and went in my room to fetch an extra pair of shorts, then tucked them into the cable around my ankle and phased and ran outside again.

Hopefully to be washed away by the rain...

**Ugh. I'm pooped. I think this will be the last one for tonight. **

**Tell me what you think in the reviews. I'm curious :P**

**See you guys tommorow :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Back again, from the wonderful land of writer's block -.-**

**I'm good now. thanks for being patient. **

**A lot of you guys were pretty hyped up about the last chapter I submitted. Your interest entertains me :D**

**Theme song is "The Wolves" by Bon Iver**

**Enjoy :)**

**Bella's POV**

I sat by my bed, reading _Wuthering Heights, _and waiting for morning. Edward _insisted _that I leave my window locked, in case Jacob decided to come around.

Though I knew that wouldn't happen.

I grabbed the note Billy dropped off, and re-read it for the millionth time.

Jacob was gone.

and he took his guilt with him.

**Jacob's POV**

I kept a steady pace, counting my steps, and trying not to think. It was almost working.

Any time I lost the slightest bit of focus, my mind would turn back to Bella.

It was like a cable, connecting me back to Forks. The further I ran, the harder it was not to be pulled back by my thoughts.

_You need to go back._

_You can't. This is for Bella._

I wanted to punch myself in the gut.

I didn't want to do this, but I had to. I wrecked a huge hole in Bella's life.

I stopped in my tracks.

After everything, she still trusted me.

Still _loved_ me.

I just didn't need to-

The thought was torn out of my mind when a light flashed into my face, and a large vehicle knocked me into the windshield, and a horn sounded after it.

I darted off the glass and off the road once the truck stopped. A terrorized couple got out of the car, observing the front of their car. The woman looked back in my direction, then screamed when she saw me. I sprinted into the woods, the couple left panicking behind me.

_Crap._ This would spread fast.

Ugh. I didn't have time for this. I shrugged it off and headed north.

Nothing would matter once I was out of here. I could try to start over.

Try to. Not completely.

I would never be able to clear my mind of Bella Swan...

**Alright! While I was writing this, I got a HUGE idea for the chapters that are soon to come. Not just one idea, but a BUNCH of ideas! **

**And sorry this chapter wasn't as long. I didn't have any good ideas for this one.**

**I know. Ironic.**

**Well, see you tommorow- I think..**

**Hope you liked it :) :) :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Good Morning, for some of you! I'm eating cereal :)**

**Good Lord! I leave for a week then come back and find that my story with almost 20,000 views! **

**Jeez, that's awesome. **

**Anyway, I didn't plan this chapter, so be warned. this just isn't my week. **

**Theme song is "Creep" by Damien Rice. It's kinda depressing, I warn you. But it matches Jacob right now.**

**I'm supposed to be studying. I feel kinda bad. Oh well. Enjoy:)**

**Bella's POV **

I sat up in my bed, restless, for the third night straight. It wasn't really late, though. The sun was still out a little. I couldn't stop thinking about what happened.

I couldn't stop being angry at myself. I could have stopped all of this from happening. I shouldn't have visited Jacob in the first place.

And now it was my fault. And I couldn't fix anything. I couldn't turn this path around.

Jacob was here for a life time. And then he was gone.

The motorbikes were gone.

The small talk was gone.

The sweet smiles, and calling me 'honey', all gone.

I didn't have my best friend anymore. I didn't have my sun.

And now it feels as if I have nothing at all.

It was sick. I was sick, really. Definitely messed up in the head, and the heart.

I got up out of bed and headed for the truck. I didn't know where I was going, But I needed to get there.

I had to find him. I couldn't stand this. I was tired of the feeling of loss. I wouldn't tolerate it.

I started the engine and backed out of the drive way, then just let the road lead me the rest of the way.

**Jacob's POV**

****I sat against the asphalt below the bridge. Where was I?

I didn't know, or care. I couldn't think anymore. I couldn't run anymore-

"You okay, sir? You look upset."

I turned around, finding myself staring at an old woman. I had forgotten I phased.

"I'm fine," I croaked, my voice scratchy, like I had been crying, and I wondered if I had.

"You sure?," She replied, and I nodded.

She walked away, glancing back at me, before turning toward the corner of the block, and disappeared.

I forgot about her quickly. My head was pounding, my blood rushing around, making me nauseous.

I had to keep reminding myself. I couldn't go back.

But It hurt. Like a bayonet plunging through me completely, then pushing me into a semi truck.

I remembered Bella saying something about that when we were riding in her truck. _I would never let you do that, _or something like it.

Bella.

I wailed out, collapsing on the concrete, grasping my chest, attempting to hold my severed heart together.

It stayed that way for a while. No one was around to see me. I didn't care anymore if they did.

I stood up after my sudden break-down. I couldn't do this. Not anymore.

Before I realized, I had climbed at the top of the forgotten bridge, and I was standing on the sheer ledge.

I knew what I was doing.

"Don't worry, Bella," I whispered, shaking rapidly. "Eternal servitude, remember?"

**Hey, now. Don't panic. You'll just have to wait for the next chapter. **

** Sorry I was gone for a while. I'm just not the schedule-type person. You probably know that already.**

**Hope you liked it :) :) :)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey guys! Second chapter from today. I'm on a role :D**

**Okay, maybe not. But I'm getting there ;)**

**Theme song is "9 Crimes" by Damien Rice. Same singer from the last chapter.**

**Here you go :)**

**Bella's POV**

I drove ten miles over the speed limit, but right now, I didn't care. I looked out the window into every corner, over every sidewalk, through the midst of the forest. I started to slow, to doubt that I would or could find him.

Until I saw him.

The depths of my chest sank deeper, as I saw Jacob standing on the edge of an abandoned bridge, his solemn, anxiety-filled eyes focused unto the blackened pavement.

He was at least sixty-five feet of the ground. I didn't assume a werewolf, or any human being, could survive having been demolished into a rock-like element by gravity.

I forced the old car door open and skid with all my lack of speed to the back of the bridge, where a ladder was welded into the side.

I climbed up the unsturdy metal bars, and tried not to look down. When I got to the top, I saw that Jacob had moved closer to the edge, the toes of his shoes past it already.

"Jacob!" I shouted, running toward him, my fear of him falling increasing at every step.

As he turned around to see me, his face slightly relaxed, and his warm brown eyes bared into mine.

"Bella," He mouthed, his voice cracked and bereaved. "Go...go home."

I stepped closer, as he watched my every move. "Jake, please..You can't do this. I can't live without you!"

"Yes, you _can._You're better off without me. Just go. I don't want you to see this."

"Jacob!" I shouted, stepping onto the ledge, grabbing his arm. "You can't do this! I won't let you!"

"Bella, what the hell are you doing? Get down!"

"I'm not going anywhere until you do. Please, Jake. You're hurting me. I don't want you to do this." I whispered, Tears running down my cheeks and onto his arm.

His brow furrowed apologetically, and turned closer to me. "I can't stand this, Bella. I don't want to deal with this anymore. I can't handle myself when I'm away from you, and I mess things up when I'm with you. There's no way out."

"Yes, there is! I thought the same thing when Edward left me, but you were there. You healed me..And if you do this, you'll take a piece of me with you."

He was silent for a moment, then looked out into the barely visible sun. "I've already taken a piece of you..and I'll never forgive myself for it."

"Jake," I cried, "You promised you wouldn't hurt me anymore."

"I've already broken that promise. That's why I'm a bad person. That's why I have to do this."

I shook my head, keeping an eye on his feet. "You don't have to. And I know you don't want to. What _do _you want, Jacob?"

He paused for a second, thinking, then answered. "I want to be near you. With you. All the time." He breathed. "Forever."

I exhaled, sinking that into my already dizzy head.

He spoke again. "I love you,Bella."

I swallowed. "I love you more." It was the first time I said this.

Jacob shook his head, then smiled for the first time. "You're wrong," He mumbled.

Then his lips pressed against mine.

It wasn't forceful and agressive, like it was before, but soft, warm, and sweet..

The odd part was that I didn't try to pull away or stop him.

I actually found myself kissing him back.

Seconds passed, then minutes, and I found my mind tangled into Jacob as he cradled my face. I didn't want him to let go.

And I definately did not want him to jump.

He kissed me once more, then let me go, grasping my hand.

I looked in his eyes as they filled with relief. "Jake..please..come home."

He hesitated, then nodded, stepping off the ledge and walking with me to the car.

We drove back to forks in silence and confusion

He still hadn't let go of my hand...

**And more drama begins! Muahahahahaha!**

**Kidding. But really :P**

**Some of you are going to be mad at me. Don't worry. Nothing's going to happen to Edward and Bella's relationship. **

**Sorry it's not perfect. I didn't edit it this time. I wanted to hurry and get it in today for you guys.**

**I hope I didn't give anyone a heart attack. **

**Stay tuned!**

**Hope you enjoyed :) :) :)**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey guys. It's been a little bit. I've been very busy with spring break and school. I hope you don't mind. **

**I was going to start this chapter after me and my family watched a movie, but I found out we were watching Wal-E. **

**Not that theres anything wrong with the movie, I would just rather be writing this for you guys. **

**Shall I start? **

**Alright :D**

**Bella's Pov**

I sat on the floor next to my bed, looking out at the window. Edward was supposed to come by. I didn't really feel like talking to him, and that surprised me, because I usually loved to.

I guess I was just tired. I crawled into my bed and nestled under the quilt Renee had given me. I decided to rest my eyes for a minute, just until Edward arrived.

I used this time to think about what had really happened today. It almost hurt a little to remember. My best friend had almost died today. I was relived after convincing him-if that's what you would like to call it- but it also hurt me to know that I was the cause of it.

Maybe not all of the cause. I wouldn't know. Jacob hides his feelings good enough, Sometimes I wished I could read emotions like Jasper. It would make things easier.

Two hours had passed-Still no sign of Edward. I doubted he would turn up soon. Then again I didn't mind. After all, he'd want to know what had happened, and I try not to stress him out.

I guess there isn't anything I could do about that. It was hard for everyone to be happy, or at least at ease, since what had happened. It must have been at least two months ago, but I still could remember every threatening detail.

Two months. Sigh.

I pulled up the bottom of my shirt, barely exposing my stomach. It was still small, with only the tiniest hint of a lump.

I cradled the lump awkwardly, feeling the warmth radiating against my skin, bringing me comfort.

I exhaled and pulled my shirt back down.

He wasn't at warm as Jake, but Conan still made me feel secure. He was like the moon. At the darkest times, when my sun wasn't out, he was there to make me smile.

My little moon.

I waited there silently until I fell asleep, my little space heater at full power.

** Thats all for today. A storm is close by. **

**There wasn't much action in this chapter, but it was pretty Emotional.**

**See you tomorrow, hopefully, if school isn't too busy.**

**Hoped you enjoyed :) :) :) **


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey :)**

**it took a little while for me to get back to this, as always. You know me. **

**Theme song is "fix you" by Coldplay**

**ugh. I'm such a hipster. **

**Though aren't we all, these days?**

**No? Oh...**

**Also, this will probably be the last chapter until june. I'm going to be out of state for a while. I'll be back, though. No big deal. **

**On with it.**

**Jacob's POV**

"So how does it feel to be back?" Seth asked cheerfully as I sighed, kicking rocks out into the ocean.

"Terrible," I grumbled. "This is the first time today that I'm not being harrassed by the A-holes." I shrugged. "At least your'e not bugging me."

Seth nodded, shifting his position on the sundried, ocean-washed tree. "Of course not, Jake. You made a mistake..or two. I'm not holding it against you. I'll leave that to Bella. Anyway, I'm here for you."

I rolled my eyes. Seth was a mallow. Soft as cotton.

"Sure."

He waited, and when I said nothing else, he started again.

"So,uh...When's the baby coming?"

I stopped. I wasn't quite sure. It had been about four months since I had even talked to Bella. I counted the days back before that until I got the answer.

"About three more months-so...November the...tenth?"

Seth smiled. "Hey, cool. That's the day I was born."

"Interesting," I agreed.

"So what is she going to name it?"

"Conan," I replied, watching his face turn puzzled.

"And what if it's a girl?"

"Huh?"

"You can't possibly know for sure it's going to be a boy. No girl name?"

I shrugged again. "It's up to Bella."

"Oh." He hesitated. "And your'e ready?"

I shook my head. "Of course not. I'm seventeen."

I frowned as my answer sank into my chest and the anxiety kicked in.

Seth read my face as he stood up and patted my shoulder. "No worries. You're the toughest guy I know. I'm with you in this.. Just Don't tell Leah."

I snorted, accepting the full-on girly gesture. "Got it."

**How's that? Pretty good, considering its 2 AM? **

**I'm starting on a new fanfic soon. Just a fluff. I'll make it good. **

**My ipods going dead, so I guess I'll see you soon! (not technically) **

**Hope you enjoyed! Goodbye for now! :) :) :)**


	31. Chapter 31

**It's good to be back. How are you all? I had a great vacation, thanks for asking. **

**Oh, you didn't ask? **

**Well. **

**I know ya'll are waiting for the baby so how about we fast forward a few months yea? **

**Leave a review and let me know what a good theme song would be for this one. **

**Jacob's POV**

I stared up at the ceiling fan, watching the blades spin repeatedly. I had been doing this for hours now. What was I even doing exactly? Reflecting. I think that's what they call it. Looking back at things.

What had happened to me?

Where did that little long-haired Quileute kid go? I was doing pretty good with my life. Now, well, I'm not even half way through life and I'm already screwed up. Probably too late to change anything. I wish there was a self destruct button on me somewhere.

Subject changed.

I had kissed her. Not with force. Really kissed her. She let me, too. I was crazy to think this, but it gave me the slightest hope. Hope of a second chance.

But I knew she needed space. And I was giving that to her. Though there was only a matter of time until I couldn't stay away anymore..

"Jake." Paul opened the door to my room, an anxious look on his unforgiving face.

"I just got a call from one of the bloodsuckers. The doctor one."

I waited.

And he continued.

"Jacob..It's time, man."

My eyes widened, and I froze as my mind went blank.

"You're not getting any younger. Go."

I fled my room and house, jumping over the porch steps as I sped out into the garage, grabbing my bike and driving off.

I didn't suspect a hopspital, since the leeches always had to make things so difficult.

I opened the glass door to the large house and entered. The blonde and the girl named Alice were surrounding the stressed and smuggled Bella. I was a little too late, but that didn't matter when it went quiet, and a the cry of an infant was heard.

The crowd of vampires cleared and slowly disappeared when they saw me, and I stepped slowly toward Bella, her child-my child-in her arms.

She smiled when she met eyes with me, but hesitated.

"Where were you?"

"I was a little late-"

"Not today. Where were you for the past three months?"

"I just needed to be alone," I lied, then shrugged,out of habit.

She looked down at the small lump wrapped in blankets. "Do you want to see her?"

My brows furrowed. "Her?"

She chuckled and nodded. " I guess i'm bad at predictions. He's a girl. So do you want to see her?"

I nodded and sat down on the bed as Bella put him-uh, her- into my arms.

Her hair was dark brown, not quite black, and her skin was a few tones lighter than her hair.

But what caught my attention were her eyes.

Her lashes curled up, and they seemed as if they were long enough to touch her brow. her eyes were shaped like Bella's. They were brown, but a different brown.

Like the brown in mine.

"She's beautiful." I laughed. "Not what I was expecting, but still beautiful. You must be used to surprises now. You expected a Conan and got a 'Cona'."

Bella looked up at me, an odd look on her face. "Say that again."

"Say what again?"

"What you said about surprises. That I expected Conan but got Cona."

I shook my head and shrugged. "Oh, that. I was just using an expression-"

"No wait. It was a good idea."

"What was?"

"Cona. Or.. Kona. It's pretty. I think it would be a good name."

I hesitated, then agreed. "If that's what you want."

Kona's lips curled up at the corner, into a smile, and she reached up at my face. I stared back as she held her hand against my cheek, she was as warm as I was.

I turned to look behind me, a confused look on my face. Bella saw my expression and answered my unspoken question.

"Oh yea..Edward. He, uh..didn't.. He couldn't be here."

I tensed, clenching my teeth. "He's that much of a coward, huh?"

Bella shook her head. "No, it's not that, it's just That this is a lot for him and-"

"No, it's okay. I get it. Doesn't mean I pity him."

Bella nodded. "I know... I'm just glad you're back, Jake."

I half-smiled, watching Kona fall asleep.

"I'll always be back, Bells..Always."

**This took a while. Don't worry, though. It's not over quite yet. There's a couple more chapters, but then later on there will be a whole other fanfic for Kona's story. **

**By the way, did Kona surprise you? I thought she would. There's a reason for the gender change, so don't be too mad. **

**Hope you enjoyed :) :) :)**


	32. Chapter 32

**Back again. Happy Sunday!**

**is it Sunday? I thought so. I dunno. **

**My foot itches. **

**Just had to get that out there.**

**Theme song is "Love Love Love" by Of Monsters And Men**

**Here you go :)**

**Seth's POV (Two years later)**

I sat with Quil outside, on the natural line between the forest and the beach.

Well, when I say I sat with Quil, I mean Quil sat– I hung on a tree, upside down.

"When are they coming? I wanna see him." I edged, impatient.

"Jake should be here soon. Is he even bringing the kid?"

"He said he would," I worried, finally lifting myself right-side-up before the blood could rush to my head.

"What's your problem, Seth? You've been so whiny lately. Chill out."

"I don't know, man. Just anxious, that's all," I admitted, swatting at misquitos. Quil sighed. "Alright, yea, I get it. You miss your bro. we all do. But don't annoy me about it. He'll be here in a minute."

Quil looked out towards the trail, then let out a loud laugh. "Speaking of the devil," He shouted, as we watched "Jake's" car pull into the driveway.

I almost didn't recognize him when he got out of the car. He was a lot taller, with a slight amount of facial hair around his chin. His hair was down to his shoulders, and he was wearing a flannel shirt, and a huge smile. He looked a lot happier than the last time I saw him.

"Jake," We both cheered awkwardly, and he laughed. "Hey, I missed you guys. How's it going. Nice hair, Seth. Haha."

I rolled my eyes, pushing the long bangs out of my eyes. "Grew it out. Hows the Gypsy life going?"

"Har har. "

Quil stood up and dusted off his jeans. "Yea, Jake. When are you coming home?"

Jake shrugged. "Bella's been letting me crash on the couch at her place."

"So you're not coming back?" I asked, dissapointed.

Jake frowned. "She needs me. When the leech bailed it really hurt her. I just want to make sure she'll be ok."

"...You think he's really gone?"

"He may be. He left her a note woth an apology. Coward. He seemed pretty straightforward. He must have assumed that I had won."

"You think he's right, Jake?"

"Maybe later on. I need to give her some time."

Quil raised an eyebrow. "It's been four years, Man. How long are you gonna wait for this girl?"

Jake looked out unto the shore. "As long as it takes." He paused, in thought. " As long as she wants me around."

"What is with you? It's like your addicted to her or something," Quil joked, though I knew he was serious.

Jake's brows furrowed in an unnatural way as he hesitated, then breathed.

"I should of told you when it happened."

"When what happened?" I stirred, confused.

He waited.

And we waited.

He gave up and sighed. "...I imprinted on Bella that second night..when I lost control."

Quil's jaw dropped open, and all three of us went silent.

I cleared my throat and broke the silence. "Oh...I guess that explaines a lot."

I looked up at Jake's guilty face. "We're here for you."

Quil nodded, then tried to change subjects. "Didn't bring the baby?"

"I'll bring her tommorow. See you guys later." Jake called out nervously, then hopped back in his car and backed out of the leafy path.

And he was gone again. Just like that.

"Her?" I asked, and Quil shrugged, then we headed off in a random direction.

I had wondered if Jake was telling the truth, and if he would ever come home again.

**And still continuing. Wow. I need a hobby. **

**Maybe this is my hobby?**

**Perhaps. Hope you're ready for surprises, because they will come soon.**

**Hope you enjoyed :) :) :)**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hey again. Sorry to Milkecake for taking so long, Hahaha. **

**I'm just happy you guys are into it ;D**

**I'll start now.**

**Jacob's POV**

I knocked on the door twice, before Bella oened it. "Hey, Jake." She smiled my favorite smile, the same smile that would usually light up the world, but this time, It didn't reach her eyes, making it dull.

She was still a little gloomy, but she was getting better. Her heart was healing, I could tell. She just needed time.

My thoughts were cut short when a high-pitched squeal filled the room.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Kona yelled, running towards me and then into my arms.

"Indoor voice," Bella reminded her, and she nodded. "Daddy," she said again, but this time in a whisper.

"Hi, Kona," I sang, Picking her up and lifting her onto my back. She stretched her hands into my hair, which seemed to be getting longer every week. I would have to cut it soon.

"You sure you don't want to come?" I asked Bella, not wanting to leave her lonely.

She nodded. "Yea, I need to Make dinner for Kona and Charlie, when he gets home."

I sighed. "You can't stay here forever, Bells.."

I wanted to say more, until Kona leaned forward, looking at me eagerly. "Cuh-mon, Daddy." She lisped, tapping my shoulder.

"Alright, sweetheart, just a minute." I looked back at Bella, concerned. "You gonna be ok?"

She grinned. "I'm fine. You worry about me too much."

"You know I can't help it," I breathed, before stepping back outside.

"Bye bye," Kona sang, waving to Bella.

"Goodbye, Kona. Be a good girl."

Quil and Embry were sitting on the porch when I drove up to my house, a house I hadn't seen in so long.

I got out and opened the back door, and The both of them ran up to the car. "Hey, guys," I called over my shoulder, unbuckling Kona's car seat and lifting her out of it.

"Jake!"

"You're back!"

"We were starting to think you weren't coming."

I set Kona down next to me.

And then a big pause of silence.

Then,

"A girl?" They questioned in unison, and I nodded. "Guess I forgot to tell you."

She stared up at the two of them, towering over her.

"Hey, she's pretty cute." Quil got down on his knees, and Kona stepped closer to him Shyly. He picked her up and smiled.

"What's her name?" Embry asked.

"Kona."

"How old os she?"

"She turned two last month."

He handed her to me, and we steped through the front door and went inside.

I stood in the living room, and waited until my dad rolled in to see what all the noise was about. He froze when he saw me, a look of surprise spread across his face.

He said nothing for a while. He just looked at me, then at Kona.

"Who is th..."

He stopped, looking at her gleaming, curious eyes.

He looked back up at me, and surprise morphed into realization.

"...She's yours."

"Yes.."

"She's a pretty one."

I nodded.

"She's got your eyes"

I shrugged, and he looked back up at me. "I'm glad you've come around, Jake."

I half-smiled, looking down at Kona, who was looking around curiously at everyone.

"Me too, Dad. Really."

It was quiet for a while more, then we were startled by a knock at the door.

"Come in," My dad called, and The door opened.

"Hey guys," Seth said, walking into the room. "Sorry I'm late. I had to.."

He froze in shock, and his expression turned from friendly to passionate, awe, astonishment.

_What's going on?,_ I thought to myself before realizing, before seeing-

His eyes were locked on Kona's.

_Oh. No._

**Okay, hopefully you got a hold onto that. Well I have to make this short because my sister needs me for some reason.**

**She won't let me write for much longer. More coming soon!**

**Hope you en**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hallo! **

**I finally got that website done, if you havent seen in my profile. **

**It took forever. **

**I dont have much on it yet, but I will soon. **

**Just go here to take a look at it. Or don't. I won't care.**

** . **

**Seth's POV **

I couldn't have seen this coming. Noone could have. And it felt unfair. I couldn't even feel the want to take it back.

What have I _done?_

There were three things unexpected when I came inside.

1. Jacob's child was not Conan, not even a boy.

2. I had just been soulfully connected to the poor, unexpecting child in a sick, mandatory way.

3. It felt nice.

The child's honey-brown eyes looked away from mine, and I fell against the wall, sliding down it until I was sitting on the ground.

Quil and Embry started heading towards the back door, excusing themselves awkwardly. "We'll, uh, give you a minute."

Billy having the same idea, rolled himself out of the room. "Come with me, Kona. I'll tell you a story."

Kona. What a beautiful name.

Painful silence filled the room when Kona was gone. Jacob glared at me in horror, before whispering. "You imprinted on Bella's daughter. My daughter."

I flinched. "I-I didn't mean it," I stuttered. "It wasn't my fault."

He didn't budge.

"Come on, Jake. You know I couldn't help it. I didn't do it on purpose."

"What is Bella going to think.." He started, mumbling to himself.

Oh God. Bella! She's going to hate me! What if she doesn't let me see Kona anymore?

"Jake.. I'm so sorry. Please forg-"

"You have to tell her."

"What?"

"You have to tell Bella yourself."

"B-but why?"

"She'll be so hurt. I can't see her that way.."

I hesitated, then nodded. "Alright.."

"Go."

"Now?"

"Get it over with."

I nodded, then headed out the door, stripping from my clothes then phasing, since I didn't have my learner's permit and wasn't exactly able to drive.

After a long while of running, I finally reached Bella's backyard. I phased back and changed quickly, then walkied around the side of her house, then knocked on the front door.

Bella opened the door and invited me inside. "How are you Seth? I haven't seen you in a while. Your hairs longer. How's Leah?"

I shrugged for an answer, and Bella caught my uncomfortable notion. "What's wrong, Seth? You look nervous."

I sighed. "Bella, I have something to tell you.."

She raised her brows curiously. "Okay? What is it?"

I swallowed, trying to stay calm. "Bella, I... I imprinted.. O-on Kona."

She froze. Then did nothing.

And I waited.

Until,

"Okay."

My eyes widened. "Okay? You're not mad?"

She shook her head. "You couldn't have helped it, could you? Plus, you're a good person, Seth. I trust you."

"..S-so, does that mean I could still see her?"

"Yes. Jake had told me once how painful it is to be away from me. I wouldn't want to hurt you, Seth. You're like a little brother to me."

I sighed in relief, taking in the responsibilty I was apparently trusted with, and soon would have to put to act.

**Ughh. That was hard. **

**So, there's one more chapter to this before it is finally finished. It seems as only yesterday, I was on the secomd chapter, with a count of 100 views.**

**And now, I on my 34th chapter, with over 28,000 views! **

**I don't deserve this ;(**

**You guys are the best. **

**Also, im having a poll going on. Join in and vote, if you want. **

**Hope you enjoyed :) :) :)**


	35. Chapter 35

**Well, here we go. Last chapter.**

**...I'm sad. Are you?**

**I guess I'm ready though.**

**Theme song that pretty much wraps everything up is called... *Drumroll,please***

**"Love is a Mystery" by Ludovico Einaudi. **

**It's very emotional, I warn you. **

**Let's start :(**

**-Two months later-**

**Seth's POV**

"Higher! Higher!" Kona giggled as I pushed her on the wooden swing, tied to the oak tree in Jacob's back yard.

"You're already going really high, Kona. I don't want you to fall off."

She stopped giggling, then looked at me, with those sweet, innocent honey brown eyes. "But I want to go to the moon. Please?"

I sighed, giving in to her pouty puppy-dog face. "Alright. Close your eyes."

She pressed her eyes shut, holding on tight, a huge, excited smile planted on her face.

I held on to the bottom of the swing, then pulled it as high as I could reach, and let it down gently, making child-like space noises.

"Okay. You're on the moon. But keep your eyes closed."

She got up from her swing excitedly, hoping around, and walking like an astronaut.

I watched her for a while, chuckling, until she frowned.

"Seff," She lisped.

"Yes?"

"Will you come to the moon wiff me?"

I smiled, then wrapped her into my arms in a huge, warm hug. "I don't need to."

She opened her eyes, then looked up at me in confusion.

"You are my moon, Kona." I whispered, kissing her lightly on the forehead. "You are my moon."

**Bella's POV**

Jacob wrapped his arm around my shoulder as we watched Seth push Kona on the swing. They looked so happy, playing and spending time together. So pure-hearted. So innocent.

Maybe imprinting wasn't so bad after all.

It brought people together. It brought hearts together.

It gave you a friend, a protector, a Soulmate-

_a lover._

I looked up at Jacob, watching his smile and his gleaming eyes. He was happier with me.

And to honest, I was happier with him.

I had been so lucky to be here with him, to have him with me all the time, to laugh with him like I had never laughed with anyone before.

I felt safe. And happy. very happy.

Once before, Jacob had been just a part of me, in the distance, second place.

Now, without hesitation I would tell anyone that we belonged to each other.

Because he was all of me. And I was all of him.

We actually had a future, something to look forward to. We could share each moment like it would last forever.

"Bells.." Jacob stood from the wooden bench, a nervous smile across him. "I don't think you have a clue why we're out here. I guess I need to tell you."

I stood up, looking confused, and he half-smiled. "You know how I feel about you, Bella."

I nodded, still confused, and he continued. "I-I, er...I don't really know how to say this...So I'll just show you."

I closed my eyes, the confusion wrapping over my head, until I opened them again.

And I completely understood why Jacob was on one knee, his hand confidently grasping a box with a beautiful wooden-carved ring, with two familiar words carved into it.

_Que quowle._

'Stay with me forever.'

I silently gasped, Staring at his eyes, which were staring lovingly back at me.

Silence filled the eternal space around us. The space of time which would be wished to be re-lived forever.

He watched quietly as I finally spoke.

"Yes."

His eyes widened with glee as he shot up off his knees and grabbed me, pulling me into his kiss.

It felt beautiful, as for it was natural. The way it was supposed to be all along.

It was my final choice. The right choice.

The choice which I would keep forever.

Forever with Jacob Black.

_My Jacob._

**I'm not gonna cry.**

**I'm not gonna cry.**

**Oh, forget it! *Floods house with tears***

**I really hope you enjoyed this fanfiction. It was a great journey for me, and hopefully for you guys, too.**

**Yes, this is the end of this one, sadly, but be looking out for a kind of "Book 2" for Kona's story with Seth, Bella, Jacob, the Wolf Pack, and a lot more of adventure and passion. **

**I'm going to miss this ;(**

**The theme song really puts you on edge, doesn't it?**

**And, for the final signature for this one...**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED! :):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)**


End file.
